Dann tu mit mir was immer du willst
by serenitatis1
Summary: HI! So, jetz is Pitel 6 auch da. Viel Spaß damit!
1. Kapitel 1

Hi! Erst mal: das ist meine erste Fanfic. Also seid büdde nich böse, wenn's nich so toll is. Ich weiß, dass es so ist! (Ah, Fly!! Hör auf, mich zu schlagen!! Fly: Jetz hör endlich auf, dein Licht untern Scheffel zu stellen!)Ja, außerdem kommt es euch sicher komisch vor, dass der Anfang fast, aber nur FAST, wie im Manga is, aba das hat alles seinen Grund! *dieklugscheißendeautorinspiel* *muahaha* Weiterhin ist das eine shonen-ai- Fanfic, also wer das nich mag, sollte jetz schleunigst das Weite suchen. Alle weg? Gut. Das Pairing is so offensichtlich, das verrat ich nich. Alle gehören Yuriko Sugisaki und ich mach hiermit keinen Profit. Es würde eh keiner kaufen.  
  
"blabla": Gesprochenes //blabla//: Gedachtes *blabla*: Gesprochenes von Daisuki-chan bzw. Darki, wenn der jeweils andere aktiv ist  
  
So, jetz viel Spaß bei der Story und ich verzieh mich.  
Dann tu mit mir, was immer du willst...  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
'"Sorry, aber ich will nicht mit dir gehen."' "Oh Mann, warum kann ich nicht mal an meinem Geburtstag glücklich sein?" Daisuke stand vor dem Kunstraum und hing seinen Gedanken nach, während er dabei war, die Tür zu öffnen. Auf ein Mal... "Es geht nicht auf? Mist, ich hab die falsche Karte mit." Langsam verzweifelte der 14-jährige. Wie konnte ein Tag nur so beschissen sein? //Es war schon schwer genug, Risa meine Liebe zu gestehen. Dann gibt sie mir auch noch einen Korb.// Daisuke versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes wegzuwischen, doch es kamen immer wieder neue. //Ich weiß, ich bin ein ungeschickter Dummkopf, aber ich hätte mich ändern können.// Plötzlich erschien neben ihm ein Taschentuch. Der Rotschopf sah auf und entdeckte Hiwatari neben sich. Rot vor Verlegenheit nahm Daisuke das Taschentuch und widmete sich wieder dem Türschloss, damit sein Klassenkamerad es nicht bemerkte. "Äh... ich hab die falsche Karte mit. Warte, ich öffne sie sofort", sagte er schnell. "Öffnen?", fragte Hiwatari verwundert. Daisuke machte sich unterdessen leise murmelnd an die Arbeit. "So müsste es gehen..." Und schon stand an der Anzeigetafel 'offen', was Daisuke auch gleich strahlend verkündete. "Sag mal, Niwa, was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte Satoshi, während er eifrig etwas in ein kleines Notizbuch schrieb. "Äh, Fegedienst", antwortete der Angesprochene. Hiwatari klappte das Buch zu und steckte es zusammen mit einem Kuli in seine Hemdtasche. Dann fragte er misstrauisch: "Du kannst also Schlösser öffnen." Erschrocken sah Daisuke ihn an und während er sich schnell eine plausibel klingende Erklärung einfallen ließ, dachte er ein weiteres Mal, was für ein blöder Tag das doch war.  
  
***  
  
Die Sonne stand schon tief und färbte den Himmel und die kleinen Schäfchenwolken zartrosa, als Daisuke endlich erschöpft und niedergeschlagen zu Hause ankam. Er schloss die Haustür auf und sagte: "Bin zu..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er senkrecht nach unten fiel. Er konnte sich gerade noch an der Türschwelle festhalten und nach einem eleganten Salto rückwärts stand er auch schon wieder auf festem Boden. Als er sich von diesem Schreck erholt hatte und geradeaus sah, zeigte sich ihm ein schon bekanntes Bild: Der Flur war dunkel und hinter der Falltür, durch die er fast gefallen wäre, blitzten feine Laserstrahlen auf. Daisuke seufzte. "Jetzt geht das schon wieder los." Er überwand den Hindernispaarcour ohne Schwierigkeiten und als er auch eine unter Strom gesetzte Türklinke überlebt hatte, stand der völlig genervte und noch erschöpftere Junge endlich im Wohnzimmer, wo er auch schon freudig von seiner Mutter Emiko begrüßt wurde. "Da bist du ja, mein Schätzchen. Du warst spitze!" Auch sein Opa lobte Daisuke und begann mit seinem Vortrag von wegen und endlich 14, musstest hart trainieren, kann nichts mehr beibringen, bist bereit... Aber für das Geschwafel hatte der Enkel jetzt absolut keinen Nerv. Todmüde ging Daisuke in sein Zimmer und setzte sich, an sein Bett gelehnt und mit Wizz auf dem Arm, auf den Fußboden. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal die Ereignisse des Tages durch. Wie Risa ihm eine Abfuhr verpasste (Dabei zerriss er den Brief, den sie ihm wiedergegeben hatte.), und dann auch noch diese peinliche Aktion vor Hiwatari. //Erst sieht er mich heulen und dann auch noch ein Schloss knacken. Ich Idiot!// "Ach ja." Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild von Risa in seinem Kopf auf und sein Herz fing wild zu klopfen an. //Was ist das? Dieses Gefühl...// Daisuke wurde heiß und dann...  
  
"MAMA!!" Emiko fuhr auf. Ein Poltern erklang, als jemand die Treppe hinuntergerannt kam. Dann noch einmal: "Mama, was ist los mit mir?" Plötzlich strahlte Emiko von einem Ohr zum andern: "Siehst du gut aus!!" Vor ihr stand ein sehr wütender Daisuke, der aber völlig anders aussah. Er war größer, hatte dunkelviolette Haare, indigofarbene Augen und trug viel zu kleine Sachen. Noch einmal fragte er aufgebracht: "Was ist passiert?" "Bei unserer Familie liegt das im Blut", erklärte Emiko ruhig, "du hast doch sicher schon von dem berühmten Dark gehört? Ab jetzt wirst du Dark sein, Daisuke, äh, Dark." "Was...?", fragte Daisuke geschockt. Sein Opa fuhr fort: "Seit dem Mittelalter verwandeln sich alle Männer der Familie Niwa an ihrem 14. Geburtstag in Dark. Das ist unser Schicksal." Das beruhigte den Verwandelten aber nicht im Mindesten. "Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er seine Mutter, "Ich will mein altes Ich zurück!" "Daisuke", widersprach Emiko ihm, "das ist unmöglich! Du musst heute Abend die 'weinende Heilige' stehlen. Das hab ich so angekündigt." "Der Schlüssel zur Rückverwandlung ist die 'weinende Heilige'", dachte Daisuke laut. Emiko fügte hinzu: "Ja, und Wizz hilft dir. Er ist seit vielen Generationen Darks Maskottchen und Helfer. Kraul ihn mal am Kopf." Der Junge tat, wie ihm geheißen und plötzlich verwandelte sich der kleine knuddelige Hase in ein vogelähnliches, schwarzes Geschöpf mit großen Flügeln. "Wow, Darks Schwingen sind eigentlich von Wizz", war Daisukes letzter Kommentar, ehe er zu seinem ersten Raubüberfall und seiner einzigen Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuverwandeln, aufbrach.  
  
//Da ist es! Das Eswheel-Museum.// Plötzlich erschrak Dark. //So viele Polizisten.// Auf dem Boden herrschte reges Treiben. Auf einmal rief jemand: "Da, die schwarzen Schwingen!", und zeigte auf eine Stelle im Himmel, an der man verschwommen ein kleines schwarzes Geschöpf erkennen konnte. Jetzt sahen es auch alle Anderen. Sofort entstand ein wildes Durcheinander. Jeder drängelte und alle wollten in eine andere Richtung. Die Journalisten waren eifrig am berichten und viele Leute saßen zu Hause gebannt vor dem Fernseher. Plötzlich kam ein weiterer Ruf: "Dark ist verschwunden." "Was? Sucht ihn!", befahl Kommissar Saehara, der für diesen Fall zuständig war. Inzwischen versuchte Dark, sich stöhnend wieder aufzurappeln und aus dem Baum, in den er gefallen war, herauszukommen. Es raschelte neben ihm und Wizz tauchte jaulend auf. "Alles in Ordnung", sagte Dark, "Aber was jetzt? Da hilft nur Trick 17." Im ganzen Gebäude ging kurze Zeit später das Licht aus und Dark, als Polizist getarnt, rief: "Die 'weinende Heilige' ist weg." Saehara befahl seinen Leuten sofort, den Dieb zu verfolgen. //Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so einfach wird.// Dark lächelte unauffällig in sich hinein. Plötzlich wandte sich Saehara zu ihm um und rief meckernd: "Hey, du! Steh nicht dumm rum!!" Dark salutierte und sagte: "Ich sichere den Eingang, Herr Kommissar." Nachdem der Andere weg war, schälte sich der Räuber aus seiner Verkleidung und grinste dabei siegessicher. Dann schlich er zur Alarmanlage und stellte sie ab. Doch er hielt erschrocken inne, als hinter ihm ein gehässiges Lachen ertönte. "Hab ich mir doch so was gedacht...", sagte eine Dark wohlbekannte Stimme, "Der älteste Trick der Welt. Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich gar nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen." Langsam, ohne Hast, kam ein Junge aus der Dunkelheit auf Dark zu, welcher sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. Doch nun drehte er sich um und sah... //Hiwatari?! Was macht er denn hier?// Der blauhaarige Junge kam noch etwas näher. Es war höchstens ein Meter zwischen den Gegnern. "Nicht alle fallen auf so was rein, Dark! Und nun?", fragte Satoshi mit einem Na-wie-schaffst-du-dich-hier-wieder-raus-Blick. Dark lächelte fies. "Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich Dark bin?" Ehe der Dieb es sich versah, schnellten zwei Hände hervor und im nächsten Augenblick lag er völlig verdutzt, an beiden Handgelenken festgepinnt, am Boden, einen sehr entschlossenen Hiwatari über sich kniend. "Die Statue ist mir egal, ich will dich!", sagte er fest. Plötzlich lächelte er wieder so gehässig wie am Anfang und fuhr fort: "Ich will dich fangen! Dafür hab ich gelebt." Dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, sagte er nicht laut. Und dann konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Der Jäger beugte sich mit seinem Oberkörper immer weiter nach unten, wobei er sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf den Handgelenken des Gejagten aufstützte, sodass diese ziemlich stark gequetscht wurden. Erst wenige Zentimeter über Dark hielt Satoshi an. "Für mich gibt es nichts anderes mehr. Den letzten Bluterben eurer Familie will ich fangen und allem ein Ende setzten." Während er sprach, sahen sich die Feinde tief in die Augen. Wasserblau sah in Indigo, beide waren gebannt, konnten sich nicht rühren und wollten diesen Moment, sosehr sie auch eigentlich dazu verpflichtet waren, nicht zerstören. Dann dachte Dark verzweifelt //Ich wollte mich doch nur zurückverwandeln!// und ein kleines "Nein!" entfuhr ihm. Der berühmte Räuber hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Da erschien ein strahlendes, fast schon blendendes Licht zwischen Dark und Hiwatari und dieser war gezwungen die Hände des Anderen loszulassen. Daraufhin konnte der dunkelhaarige Junge aufstehen und rufen: "Wizz, komm her!" Satoshi sah verdutzt zu seinem Feind auf, da er immer noch kniete. Darks Lippen umspielte wieder ein siegesgewisses Lächeln als er sagte: "Also, die Frage ist: Wer von uns ist der echte Dark?" Verwundert drehte Hiwatari seinen Kopf und schaute in das Gesicht eines zweiten Darks! //Sie sind identisch. Wie kann das ...?// Satoshi war so überrascht, dass er geschehen ließ, dass Dark, welcher auch immer nun der echte war, die Statue stahl. Als ein Polizist erschien und ihm mitteilte, dass Dark entwischt war, hatte er sich wieder voll im Griff. Er hatte ein wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er dachte //Dark...das scheint ein langer Kampf zwischen uns beiden zu werden...Aber ich krieg' dich!//  
  
Dark ließ sich von Wizz tragen und genoss die Aussicht, während sie vom Museum wegflogen. Er landete direkt vor dem Balkon eines großen Hauses. "Hier müsste ich sicher sein." *Von wegen sicher!*, schaltete Daisuke sich ein. "Hey, Daisuke, reg dich ab!" *Ich will meine alte Gestalt zurück! Wir haben die Statue doch gestohlen.* "Ja und?", widersprach Dark, "Ich will aber kein Weichei sein." *Waaaas?*, rief Daisuke aufgebracht. "Du willst doch auch so bleiben, oder?" Plötzlich verstummte Dark, als auf dem Balkon eine Gestalt auftauchte. Es war ein Mädchen in Daisukes Alter mit kurzen, braunen Haaren. Als sie Dark sah, blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Dann rief sie: "Hiiiilfeee!! Ein Spanner!" Dark machte sich so schnell wie möglich davon.  
  
Daisuke saß pitschnass im Wasser irgendeines kleinen Flusses und sah verblüfft an sich hinunter. "Ich bin wieder normal."  
  
"Wow!" Emiko war begeistert, als sie die 'weinende Heilige' betrachtete. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihren Sohn. "Du hast es geschafft!" Daisuke sah sie ein bisschen wütend an. "Nie wieder mach ich so etwas. Es war total unheimlich." "Aber das ist unmöglich", widersprach ihm seine Mutter, "Solange du in Risa verknallt bist, wirst du dich weiter verwandeln." Während sie das sagte, hielt sie ein Foto von Daisukes Schwarm hoch, welches er sofort verlegen zu bekommen versuchte. Emiko erklärte weiter: "Darks DNA-Strukturen reagieren auf Liebe. Durch sie wird er gerufen. "Echt?", fragte der Rotschopf beeindruckt. //Dazu sind also Liebeshormone gut.// "Keine Sorge", versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu beruhigen," sobald sie dich liebt, bist du erlöst." // Alles hängt von der Liebe ab// dachte Daisuke, während er die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer ging. //Aber ausgerechnet Liebe kann man nicht stehlen.// Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich ein bisschen. Himmel, er war todmüde. //Das vorhin war doch Risas große Schwester Riku und dann Hiwatari, der mich fast geschnappt hätte... Ich bin ich und auch der Räuber Dark. Ich weiß nicht, was das alles soll!// Verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Kissen, als würden die Erinnerungen dadurch verschwinden. Doch dann erschien ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge und er fuhr erschrocken auf. Warum dachte er nur immer wieder an diese peinliche Situation mit Hiwatari? Weshalb beschäftigte ihn das so, noch mehr als Risa oder der Raub? Immer und immer wieder durchlebte er diesen Moment, als er auf dem Boden lag, seinen Erzfeind über sich. Wie sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. Es war, als konnte Satoshi bis in die hintersten Winkel seiner Seele blicken und ihn, Daisuke, hatte es nicht gestört... //Was denk ich denn da? Natürlich stört es mich, wenn ich meine Gedanken nicht vor ihm verstecken kann!// Der 14- jährige schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, doch das Bild blieb. Entschlossen machte er sich fertig, um ins Bett zu gehen und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Allerdings lag er noch lange wach...  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trottete Daisuke völlig unausgeschlafen zur Schule und hatte wieder einmal keine anderen Gedanken als den Raub. //Ich hab zwar das Kunstwerk gestohlen, aber um es zu ändern, muss sie sich in mich verlieben. Wie soll das nur weiter gehen? Ich als Meisterdieb...pah!// Durch eine bekannte Stimme, die ihn rief, wurde der rothaarige Junge aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Saehara tauchte neben ihm auf und klopfte ihm so kräftig auf die Schulter, dass Daisuke fast umfiel. "Hey, schon wieder mal depri?" "Saehara!", rief der Andere ihm wütend nach, da dieser schon weiter in Richtung Schule flitzte. Im Klassenzimmer war es ziemlich laut, da die meisten Mädchen lautstark von Dark schwärmten. "Der Detektiv, der ihn verfolgt, müsste auch gut aussehen", sagte eine. "Aber leider ist es ja nur Saeharas Vater!", erwiderten ein paar enttäuscht im Chor. "Wenn es so ein Typ wie Hiwatari wäre...", träumten sie weiter. "Er ist so cool und klug. Bewahrt immer die Ruhe. Er wirkt schon richtig erwachsen." Besagte Person saß gerade still auf ihrem Platz, als ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl aus seinen Gedanken riss. Dem folgend ging Satoshi zur Tür des Klassenzimmers und machte sie genau in dem Augenblick auf, als Daisuke auf der anderen Seite die Hand danach ausstreckte...  
  
***  
  
Unentschlossen stand Daisuke vor der Tür zu seinem Klassenraum. //Ich trau mich nicht. Es war eh alles schlimm genug. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass 'er' unter den Polizisten war und mich fangen wollte.// Bei dem letzten Gedanken tauchte wieder das Gesicht des Generalbeauftragten, als er über Dark kniete, vor dem inneren Auge des 14-jährigen auf. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und griff nach der Tür, als diese auf einmal schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und Hiwatari vor dem völlig geschockten Jungen stand. Sie starrten sich eine Weile an, der eine überrascht, der andere ausdruckslos. Um das Schweigen zu brechen, sagte Daisuke dann vorsichtig: "Äh, hi, Hiwatari." Dabei dachte er wieder an gestern abend. Die anderen Schüler wurden langsam auf sie aufmerksam und fragten sich was die beiden denn taten. //Er ist ein Detektiv und ich ein Dieb. Weiß er vielleicht, dass ich es war? Aber ich sah doch ganz anders aus!// Panik stieg in dem Rothaarigen auf, als sich sein Gegenüber immer noch nicht rührte. "Darf ich mal...?", fragte er dann endlich, griff nach Daisukes Hand und sah sich das Handgelenk genau an. Wenn es Daisuke war, müssten ja eigentlich leichte Quetschspuren daran sein. Der Andere fing unterdessen ziemlich zu schwitzen an. //Ich werde verdächtigt! Und gestern hab ich auch noch vor seinen Augen ein Schloss geknackt. Aber Dark sieht doch ganz anders aus!// "Hm...", murmelte Satoshi leise und ließ dann einfach so von Daisuke ab. // Huch, wohl doch nicht.// Der Rotschopf hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, bis er jetzt keuchend danach schnappte. Was er auch nicht merkte und daher damit in Verbindung brachte, dass Risa ihm freundlich Guten Morgen sagte, war, dass sein Herz heftig geklopft hatte, und zwar auf diese eine, ganz bestimmte Weise. Als seine Angebetete ihn nun grüßte, musste er schleunigst verschwinden, damit er sich nicht verwandelte. Die Chancen standen gut, doch nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich wieder beruhigt.  
  
***  
  
Da jetzt Sommer war, gingen die Schüler im Sportunterricht schwimmen. Sehr zum Pech von Daisuke, da ja immer noch Verwandlungsgefahr herrschte. Also blieb er so lange wie möglich im Wasser und vermied es gründlich, Risa anzusehen. Dafür nutzte er die Gelegenheit, dass er mit Riku in einer Mannschaft war, um diese genauer zu betrachten //Irgendwie ist sie ganz anders, obwohl sie Zwillinge sind. Obwohl sie gleich aussehen...// "Was ist?" Riku riss den Rothaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. "Äh, nichts." Dann sah Daisuke, dass Wizz auf dem Zaun, der den Pool umrahmte, saß. "Wizz! Pass auf. Geh da runter. Du hast Angst vor Wasser, stimmt's?" Er erntete nur einen missbilligenden Blick von Riku, weil er mit Tieren sprach, und sie rief: "Niwa, kommst du?" "Was?", fragte dieser verwirrt und achtete nicht darauf, wohin er trat. So rutschte er auf dem nassen Boden aus und fiel ins Wasser. Verlegen lachte er und Riku dachte //Er ist so schusselig. Trotzdem mag ich ihn.// Laut fragte sie: "Soll ich helfen?" "Nein, danke, ich kann ganz gut schwimmen", erwiderte Daisuke. Auf einmal sah er Satoshi am Rand sitzen, angezogen und irgendwie nicht ganz anwesend. "Warum schwimmt Hiwatari eigentlich nicht mit?", fragte Daisuke Riku, aber die schüttelte auch nur den Kopf. Doch völlig unerwartet hob der blauhaarige Junge den Kopf und sah Daisuke direkt in die Augen. Ertappt zuckte dieser zusammen und im selben Augenblick rief jemand von hinten: "Achtung!!" Der Rotschopf konnte sich gerade noch umdrehen um zu sehen, dass Risa genau auf ihn zukam, als sie ihn im Fall, da sie auch von jemandem geschubst worden war, halb umarmte und mit sich ins Wasser riss. //Oh, shit! Ich wollte sie doch extra meiden. Wenn ich mich jetzt verwandle, ist alles aus!// Es ging alles so schnell, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass das Herzklopfen schon eher da war. Zu Daisukes bzw. Darks Glück kam Saehara sofort angeschwommen und wirbelte bei seiner Suchaktion so viel Wasser auf, dass niemand bemerkte, dass da eine kleine Person mal schnell aus dem Pool verschwand und sich außerhalb des Zaunes hinter einer Mauer in Sicherheit brachte. Alle suchten jetzt nach Daisuke, doch dieser hatte nur ein Problem.//Nein, ich hab mich verwandelt!// Hiwatari hatte allerdings mitbekommen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmen konnte und als er sich zum Zaun umdrehte, sah er Wasser über die Kante nach unten tropfen, was ihm schon spanisch vorkam. Allerdings kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum, sehr zu Darks Vorteil, der immer noch am selben Fleck hockte. Plötzlich hüpfte Wizz ziemlich laut iiekend um ihn herum und landete schließlich auf Darks Schultern. "Nicht so laut! Wizz, wir können jetzt nicht spielen", flüsterte er. Doch dann saß auf einmal nicht mehr Wizz dort, sondern Daisuke. "Wizz! Du hast dich in mich verwandelt?!", fragte Dark ungläubig. Wizz nickte nur und zeigte ihm lächelnd das Victory-Zeichen. Dark verstand die Botschaft. "OK, geh rüber." Also stand Wizz als Daisuke im nächsten Augenblick wieder neben den anderen und musste sich die Standpauke eines sehr wütenden Saeharas anhören. "Nun sag doch auch mal was!", brüllte er schließlich. Als Wizz-Daisuke immer noch entschuldigend lächelte, rief Saehara: "Lach nicht so blöd!" und versetzte ihm einen Stoß, so dass er wieder genau in den Pool fiel.//Nein!//,dachte Dark, der das ganze aus sicherer Position beobachtete,//Wizz kann doch kein Wasser ab!// "Saehara, was soll das?", fragte die Sportlehrerin aufgebracht. Doch dieser erwiderte ganz ruhig: "Ach, er ist ein guter Schwimmer." Dark bekam inzwischen Panik und Satoshi stand auf und steckte seine Brille ein, was Riku verblüfft sah. Alle Schüler warteten nun, dass Daisuke zum Beckenrand schwamm und heraus kam und so wunderten sie sich, als Hiwatari mit einem eleganten Köpfer ins Wasser sprang, zu Daisuke schwamm und ihm zu Rand brachte, wo die Lehrerin ihm dabei half, dem Rothaarigen aus dem Pool zu verfrachten. "Er ist fast ertrunken", sagte er ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll zu ihr. Riku machte sich augenblicklich auf den Weg, die Krankenschwester zu holen und Satoshi legte Daisuke in eine ordentliche Position auf den Bauch und begann mit einer leichten Herzmassage. "Heben sie ihn etwas an", sagte er zur Lehrerin, was diese auch tat. Alle Klassenkameraden hatten sich um die beiden Jungs versammelt und alle, einschließlich Dark, erschraken, als sie sahen, dass Hiwatari sich zu Daisuke hinunterbeugte und eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung machte. Dark wäre beinahe aus den Latschen gekippt und schrie auf. Plötzlich wurden alle durch Rikus Hilfeschrei auf Dark aufmerksam und dieser floh, so schnell er konnte, als sie am Zaun standen und ihn beschimpften. Dadurch sah auch nur Satoshi, dass Daisuke eigentlich nur ein kleines Häschen war.  
  
***  
  
So kam es, dass Daisuke, der echte Daisuke, am Nachmittag, als er nach Hause kam, wieder vollkommen am Ende war. //Wie komm ich nur aus all dem raus? Zum Glück hat Wizz überlebt. Aber Harada findet mich jetzt sicher total peinlich und dazu kommt, dass Hiwatari bestimmt Verdacht schöpft.//, dachte er deprimiert. "Niwa!" Rikus Stimme schreckte ihn auf. "Harada, was hast du da?", fragte er. Sie hielt ihm etwas kleines, weißes, quadratisches entgegen. //Hiwataris Tuch.// Schnell griff er danach, stopfte es in seine Tasche und rannte davon. "Warum rennt er denn jetzt weg?", fragte sich Riku verwundert.  
  
***  
  
"Dark ist wieder aufgetaucht!" "Er will das 'Liebesgetränk des Erzengels' stehlen. Diesmal schnappen wir ihn!", rief Kommissar Saehara, "er muss schon drin sein. Sucht jede verdammte Ecke ab!" Er schaute sich um und sah, wie der Generalbeauftragte wegging. "Wohin wollen Sie, Hiwatari?" "Ich sichere schon mal den Fluchtweg. Ich glaube, er hat schon zugeschlagen", erwiderte der Angesprochene. Damit hatte er auch recht. Dark flüchtete gerade die Treppe hinauf zum Dach. "Wir haben ihn." "Da ist er!" Solche Rufe vernahm er immer wieder, doch er achtete darauf, dass die Polizisten ihm nicht zu nahe kamen. Darks einzige Sorge war eine andere. //Was hat Hiwatari vor?// *Deswegen hasse ich Raubzüge!*, meldete sich Darks anderes Ich zu Wort. "Klappe, Daisuke! Ist doch cool!", rief Dark begeistert. *Hauptsache, du hast Spaß!*, grummelte der Andere grimmig. "Flieg los, Wizz." Von hinten griffen Hände nach ihm, doch für die Polizei hatte er schon immer nur ein Lächeln übrig gehabt. Rufe wie "Wir haben ihn!" oder "Das war's jetzt für dich, Dark!" ertönten. Aber dann hörten alle eine Stimme, die sie überrascht aufblicken ließ. "Wen habt ihr gefangen?", fragte Dark frech. Urplötzlich packte ihn jemand von hinten an der Schulter, was nun wiederum den Räuber erschreckt auffahren ließ. //Au...!// Ein Arm legte sich schmerzhaft um seinen Hals und ganz nahe an seinem Ohr flüsterte Hiwatari: "Bist du der, der schwimmen kann?" Dann stieß er Dark samt Wizz von dem Flachdach, auf dem sie gestanden hatten, hinunter und sah ihm nur noch mit unergründlichem Blick nach. Kleine schwarze Federn flogen durch die Luft. Hiwatari fing eine auf und drückte sie sanft gegen seine Lippen. //Der Erzengel mit schwarzen Federn... Also, das steht ihm.// Er ließ die Feder los und sie segelte langsam davon. Dark landete irgendwo in Sicherheit auf dem Boden und sah verwirrt auf seine Hände, an denen Handschellen hingen. "Wer ist er, dass er mich fesselt..." Dark drehte sich um und sah in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. *Er weiß es.*, sagte Daisuke. '"Bist du der, der schwimmen kann?"' //Er weiß, wer ich bin. Was soll ich tun?//  
  
***  
  
Es war schon ein dreiviertel Jahr her, seit Daisuke sich zum ersten Mal in Dark verwandelt hatte. Inzwischen hatte er auch herausgefunden, dass Risa nicht mit ihm zusammensein konnte, ohne ihn mit seinem zweiten Ich, welches sie unheimlich anhimmelte, zu vergleichen. Für Risa war der rothaarige Junge nicht genug, für sie musste es Dark, der mysteriöse Meisterdieb, sein. Und Riku hatte sich nun auch endlich eingestanden, dass sie den tolpatschigen 14-jährigen liebte. Immer wieder dachte sie, er fand nur Risa süß, weshalb sie dann auch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Gerade war sie dabei, zwei riesige Kisten, in denen irgendwelche Sportsachen waren, zur Turnhalle zu bringen. Die Kisten waren so groß, dass sie Riku die Sicht versperrten und so schwer, dass das Mädchen gefährlich hin und her schwankte. Doch auf einmal wurde es leichter und als Riku links an den Kartons vorbeispähte, entdeckte sie Daisuke auf der anderen Seite und ihr Gesicht wurde schlagartig knallrot. "Was machst du hier?", fragte sie verlegen. Daisuke war leicht verwirrt. "Was ich hier mache? Wir haben doch Schule. Soll ich dir beim Tragen helfen?" "Nein, das ist Aufgabe vom Sportgeräteteam!", antwortete Riku gespielt gereizt um zu verbergen, dass ihr die ganze Situation ziemlich peinlich war. Mit diesen Worten ging sie schnurstracks weiter ohne ihn noch einmal zu beachten. Daisuke rannte ihr hinterher. "Harada..." "Ich schaff das schon!" "Aber...", wollte der Junge protestieren, doch Riku ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Lass mich endlich in Ruhe." Beide nahmen Hiwatari, der die Treppe hinauf kam, nur am Rande wahr. Plötzlich rief Daisuke zu Riku: "Pass auf!!" Riku hatte nach hinten gesehen um Daisuke abzuwimmeln, war aber weitergegangen und an die Treppe gekommen, wo sie die erste Stufe übersehen hatte. Gerade noch so konnte der Rotschopf Riku am Arm packen und zurückziehen, wobei er aber selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor und samt den Kisten für den Sportunterricht polternd die Treppe hinunterfiel. Kurz zuvor hatte Satoshi alarmiert aufgesehen. Während er fiel, erinnerte sich der 14-jährige an etwas, das seine Mutter ihm einmal gesagt hat. '"Du bist ein echter Tollpatsch. Auch beim Fallen muss ein Meisterdieb gut aussehen und die Kontrolle behalten."' //Es geht nicht! Keine Tricks vor Hiwatari.// dachte er verzweifelt. Das nächste, was er realisierte, war, dass es nicht weh tat und als er aufsah, blickte er genau in Satoshis hellblaue Augen. Dann schaute der rothaarige Junge sich erst einmal um und bemerkte, in was für einer Lage er sich befand. Hiwatari saß auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, hielt sich mit der rechten Hand am Geländer fest; die Linke hatte er um Daisuke geschlungen um zu verhindern, dass dieser hart aufkam. Die Brille war Satoshi von der Nase gefallen und lag neben den verstreuten Sportsachen auf dem Boden. Daisuke selbst lag halb auf dem blauhaarigen Jungen und streckte jetzt die Hand nach der Brille aus. "Warum hast du dich nicht abgefangen?", fragte Hiwatari. Daisuke hätte schwören können, dass es besorgt klang. Er erwiderte nichts darauf, stattdessen lenkte er das Gespräch, während er sich aufsetzte, wieder in ungefährlichere Gefilde: "Sorry, die Brille ist kaputt." "Ach, halb so wild." Damit stand Satoshi auf und ging weiter die Treppe hinauf. Man konnte nicht sehen, was er dachte. "Aber... danke, Hiwatari!", rief Daisuke ihm noch hinterher. //Merkwürdig, warum klopft mein Herz so sehr. Das war doch Hiwatari. Warum hab ich das Gefühl, mich jeden Moment zu verwandeln? Und warum passiert es doch nicht? Weshalb reagiere ich auf ihn, wenn er doch mein Feind ist?// Riku riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken indem sie ihn nach seinem Wohlbefinden fragte. "Alles in Ordnung", versicherte Daisuke ihr immer noch ein bisschen neben der Rolle.  
  
***  
  
Nach der Schule wurde Satoshi von ein paar Mädchen aus der Nachbarschule aufgehalten. Eine von ihnen hielt ihm einen Liebesbrief hin. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht vor Verlegenheit und musste eindeutig allen Mut aufbringen, um dem Jungen den Brief zu geben. "Bitte, ließ es durch. Das reicht mir schon", sagte sie leise. Hiwatari sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. Dann bemerkte er, dass Daisuke in dem Strom von Schüler aus dem Schulgebäude kam. Er sagte zu dem Mädchen nur: "Tut mir leid, aber an so etwas bin ich nicht interessiert.", und ging weiter um Daisuke noch einzuholen. Eines der Mädchen rief ihm noch erbost hinterher: "Und woran bist du dann interessiert?" Doch Satoshi reagierte nicht. //Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich DIESE Person...// Er versuchte den Gedanken schnell abzuschütteln und holte Daisuke schließlich ein. "Lass uns ein Stück zusammen gehen." Der rothaarige Junge erschrak, als er seinen - oder Darks - Erzfeind neben sich sah. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er den Anderen nicht bemerkt hatte. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, warum er sich, als er heute vor Sport von Hiwatari aufgefangen wurde, fast verwandelt hatte, kam aber zu keiner Lösung. Als der Blauhaarigen nicht sprach, wurde Daisuke zunehmend nervöser. //Was soll das? Will er mir etwas sagen? Oder führt er mich direkt zur Polizei?// Satoshi begann so unvermittelt zu reden, dass der Rotschopf zusammenfuhr. "Gestern bin ich eine Wette eingegangen...mit Dark." Er sah Daisuke forschend an.  
  
------Flashback------  
  
Dark flatterte leicht über dem Boden eines Flachdaches, auf dem Hiwatari und er sich getroffen hatten. "Ich habe etwas für Sie, Generalbeauftragter. Eine Wette...", sagte er teils spöttisch, teils geheimnisvoll. "Wette?", fragte der andere verwundert. "Wenn ich morgen das Bild 'Euphoria' stehle", erklärte der Räuber," wenn ich gewinne, dann lassen Sie IHN in Ruhe. "Und wenn du es nicht schaffst?", fragte Satoshi. "Dann tu mit mir, was immer du willst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Meisterdieb im Dunkeln. Hiwatari stand noch lange da und schaute ihm nach. //Du bist mein...//  
  
------Flashback Ende------  
  
Daisuke spielte den Ahnungslosen um seine Angst zu verbergen. "Das hat er also gesagt... ganz schön wirr, oder?" Nervös lachend ging er schneller als der Andere, weil er hoffte, das Gespräch wäre jetzt vorbei und er könnte entkommen. Doch so einfach ließ Satoshi ihn nicht gehen. Er stemmte eine Hand gegen die Mauer, neben der Daisuke lief, sodass dieser nicht weitergehen konnte. Der rothaarige 14-jährige drehte sich zu Hiwatari um und war jetzt an die Wand gedrängt. "Wer ist es wohl?", fragte der Blauhaarige und sah Daisuke tief und forschend in die roten Augen. Dieser blickte nur fragend und verlegen zurück. Hiwatari klärte ihn auf, während er den Kleineren weiter an die Wand drückte, mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an das des Anderen kam und ihm noch tiefer in die Augen schaute. "Wen hat er mit 'IHN' gemeint?" Daisuke konnte diesem Blick nicht mehr stand halten und sah weg. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Wirklich nicht...?" //Nur nicht zeigen, dass er dir angst macht. Damit zeigst du ihm eine Schwäche.//, sagte Daisuke sich selbst in Gedanken. Entschlossen drehte er den Kopf und sagte fest: "Nein!" Ein wenig verwundert ließ Satoshi ihn daraufhin los und hielt Daisuke auch nicht zurück, als dieser schleunigst das Weite suchte. //So entschlossen, deine Schwäche, deine Angst, nicht zu zeigen, auch wenn du weißt, dass ich sie längst kenne, ist ungewöhnlich für dich... So kannte ich dich noch nicht. Du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Aber das nächste Mal, morgen Nacht, bin ich dran, dich zu überraschen...//  
  
***  
  
Zuhause bei Hiwatari war es dunkel, still und einsam. //Kein Wunder... noch bin ich allein...// Er setzte sich auf den Fußboden und sah einige Blätter durch, die er heute zugefaxt bekommen hatte. Nichts wichtiges. Na gut, eigentlich war nichts so wichtig wie ER. Als der Blauhaarige seine Hand aufstützen wollte, merkte er, dass sie verstaucht war. Ohne lange überlegen zu müssen, wusste er, wovon es kam. Wenn er daran dachte, brannte seine Haut immer noch überall dort, wo ER ihn vorhin berührt hatte. "Mist." Das könnte morgen ein Nachteil sein.  
  
***  
  
Er war aufgeregt. Dark flog gemächlich über die Stadt Richtung Eshweel- Museum. Schon den ganzen Tag über war er irgendwie nervös gewesen. Er wusste nicht so recht, woran es lag. Ob es nun die Fragen waren, die ihn quälten oder etwas anderes. Denn es war nicht absehbar, wer gewinnen würde. Dark und Hiwatari waren eindeutig ebenbürtige Gegner. Die schwarze Gestalt, nicht mehr als ein Schatten, landete gekonnt ein Stück von dem Zielgebäude entfernt und schlich sich leise näher heran. Der Dieb hatte sich vorher einen perfekten Plan ausgedacht, mit Tunnel und Fluchtweg und allem drum und dran, denn heute kam es einmal wirklich darauf an, das alles bis ins Detail stimmte. Dark wollte schon der Ehre und des Stolzes wegen nicht verlieren. Also ging er nun besagten unterirdischen Gang entlang, der gleichzeitig sein Fluchtweg sein würde. Geräuschlos bahnte er sich den Weg nach oben und kam genau dort heraus, wo er es wollte, nämlich direkt in dem Zimmer, in dem die 'Euphoria' hing. So weit war also alles gut gegangen. Doch Dark war inzwischen schlau genug um zu wissen, dass es längst noch nicht vorbei war; dass Satoshi es dem Räuber nicht so einfach machen würde. Damit hatte er auch Recht. Als Dark sich gerade aufrichtete, löste der Generalbeauftragte sich aus einem der vielen Schatten und ging langsam auf Dark zu. "Du bist zu spät", sagte er ausdruckslos als Begrüßung. Dark schaute gespielt bestürzt auf seine Uhr. "O je, du hast Recht! Tja, ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn du es mir so schwer machst, hier rein zu kommen." "Halt mich nicht zum Narren. Das hier ist kein Spiel!" Mit diesen Worten ging Hiwatari auf Dark los und ein paar Fäuste flogen durch die Luft, bis Dark wieder mal von seinem Feind festgepinnt mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Doch dieses Mal nahm er es mit Humor. "Irgendwie erinnert mich das an unser erstes Treffen, was meinst du?" Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht nach Spaßen zu Mute. Dark überspielte damit nur seine Nervosität und seine Furcht, denn irgendwie hatte er schreckliche Angst, dass er sich diesmal aus Hiwataris festem Griff nicht würde befreien können. Dieser meinte auf Darks Kommentar hin nur: "Aber heute täuschst du mich nicht mehr, Daisuke." Dark sah verwundert auf. Wie kam es, dass sein Erzfeind ihn 'Daisuke' nannte? Satoshi nutzte den Moment der Verwirrung um den Dieb zu fesseln. //Mist!// Dark schloss gequält die Augen. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die Polizisten auch endlich mitbekommen, dass Dark längst da war und kamen jetzt auf die Tür zu, hinter der sich das Gemälde und die beiden Kämpfer befanden. Beide sahen auf, Dark erschrocken, Satoshi wissend lächelnd und als die Polizisten die Tür aufstoßen wollten, merkten sie, dass diese verschlossen war. Dark sah Hiwatari verständnislos an. "Warum hast du das gemacht? Willst du mich ihnen nicht ausliefern, jetzt, wo du gewonnen hast?" Hiwatari lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Nein, ich hab was anderes mit dir vor." Und auf ein Mal war es wieder da, dieses Gefühl, dass er sich verwandeln müsse, aber dann passierte es doch nicht. Was sollte das? Noch während Dark darüber nachdachte, schlug der Generalbeauftragte einmal etwas fester zu und versetzte den Dieb damit in einen benommenen Zustand. Dann hob er ihn auf und trug ihn bis zu seinem Fluchtweg. Dort setzte er ihn ab und sagte nur: "Warte hier." Er dachte eigentlich nicht wirklich, dass Dark einfach so gehorchen würde, aber er wollte ausprobieren, wie weit er dem Dunkelhaarigen vertrauen konnte. Falls er abhaute, gab es immer noch genug Möglichkeiten, ihn zu fangen. Doch zu Satoshis Verwunderung nickte Dark nur, da er es in seiner Verfassung gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte. Hiwatari ging darauf hin zurück und sah, dass die Polizisten die Tür inzwischen aufgebrochen hatten. Er sagte: "Er ist schon weg, Ihre Arbeit ist für heute getan." Kommissar Saehara bekam auf seine Frage, was denn passiert sei, als Antwort nur: "Sie können auch gehen. Ich stell nur die Alarmanlage wieder an und erledige den Sicherheitscheck." Das tat Satoshi auch, und zwar so lange, bis alle weg waren. Dann begab er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Dark, der, wie der blauhaarige Junge überrascht feststellte, sogar gewartet hatte, obwohl er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Auf den fragenden Blick erwiderte Dark: "Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung. Tu mit mir, was du willst. Aber dazu musst du schon da sein und ich halte immer meine Versprechen. Das hat was mit Ehre zu tun. Außerdem hast du mich neugierig gemacht." "Du kommst also einfach so mit?", fragte Hiwatari ein wenig misstrauisch. "Klar."  
  
***  
  
So, das war's fürs erste Pitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid süchtig nach mehr geworden. *zweifelndindierundeguck* Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass ich ganz viele Comments krieg. Ciaoi, Seri. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi! Ich bin's mal wieder. Jetz laber ich nich so viel drumrum. Alles gehört Yuriko Sugisaki, mir nix (buhu Ich will Sato-chan und Daisuki-chan haben!) Ich mache mit der FF keinen Profit, es is 'ne shounen-ai-FF usw. Warnung: rape, lime  
  
"blabla": Gesprochenes //blabla//: Gedachtes *blabla*: Gesprochenes von Daisuki-chan bzw. Darki, wenn der jeweils andere aktiv ist  
  
Na dann, viel Spaß bei dem zweiten Pitel  
  
Dann tu mit mir, was immer du willst...  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Sie gingen zügig aber nicht hetzend durch die Nacht. Dark hatte sich wieder in Daisuke verwandelt, damit nichts auffiel. "Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er genau in dem Augenblick, als Hiwatari vor einem Mehrfamilienhaus stehen blieb. "Hier hin", sagte dieser nur. "OK, mit Worten ist heut nicht viel", murmelte Daisuke in sich hinein. Aber Satoshi hatte es in der Stille, die überall herrschte, gehört und erwiderte: "Zum Reden ist noch genug Zeit. Ich bin hundemüde." "Warum machst du es uns auch immer so schwer und anstrengend?", fragte Daisuke gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Sie gingen in Satoshis Appartement hinein und dieser zeigte Daisuke alles. Dann sagte er: "Hier, zieh das an", und hielt ihm einen Schlafanzug hin. "Wohnst du hier?", fragte Daisuke, während er sich umzog. Ein schlichtes "Ja" kam von dem blauhaarigen Jungen, der sich ebenfalls zum Schlafengehen fertig machte. "Was soll ich dann hier?", löcherte der Rothaarige weiter. Satoshi sah genervt auf. "Können wir nicht morgen reden? Ich will einfach nur schlafen." Daisuke gab klein bei und fragte: "Wo soll ich schlafen?" "In dem Bett, neben dem du stehst", war die Antwort. "Und wo schläfst du?" "Auch dort." Satoshi sagte es so selbstverständlich, dass Daisuke erst mal gar nichts erwidern konnte. "Aber...", begann er, doch der Andere schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Ich erklär's dir morgen, OK?" "Na gut." Sie legten sich hin und Daisuke rutschte sofort an den äußersten Rand des Bettes. //Was soll das? Warum schläft nicht einfach einer von uns beiden auf der Couch?// dachte er verwirrt. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, sich verwandeln zu müssen. Warum zum Teufel passierte es dann doch nicht? Und warum reagierte er auf Hiwataris Nähe? Das ergab doch gar keinen Sinn!! Hiwatari hing auf der anderen Seite auch seinen Gedanken nach. //Ich bin nervös. Obwohl ich so gut gespielt hab, dass ER es nicht gemerkt hat, zittere ich die ganze Zeit vor Aufregung. Ich würde IHN am liebsten jetzt schon... Nein, ich warte bis morgen früh! Gott sei Dank ist morgen Samstag, da haben wir genügend Zeit.// Daisuke gab das Grübeln wieder mal schon nach Kurzem auf, da er ja doch keine Lösung fand, und schlief ein, aber Satoshi lag noch lange wach, bis ihn dann auch endlich die Erschöpfung übermannte.  
  
***  
  
Das erste, was Daisuke realisierte, als er die Augen aufschlug, war, dass es nicht sein Zimmer war. OK, nicht so schlimm. Das zweite war, dass er von zwei starken Armen von hinten umarmt wurde. Das war schlimm und als diese Information in seinem Kopf ankam, setzte er sich erschrocken auf und sah sich zu der Person um. Da bemerkte er, dass er in Hiwataris Armen gelegen hatte, dass dieser wach war und nichts unternommen hatte um die Situation, in der sie sich befunden hatten, zu verändern. Auch in seinem noch benommenen Zustand fing er an Panik zu kriegen. Der Blauhaarige lächelte Daisuke freundlich an und sagte leise, fast verführerisch: "Guten Morgen." Er zog den Rothaarigen wieder zu sich hinunter, doch dieses Mal so, dass sie sich gegenüber lagen. Der verwirrte Daisuke ließ es geschehen. "Was machst du? Was hast du vor?", fragte er leicht ängstlich. Satoshi umarmte ihn fester. "Keine Angst. Ich fordere nur das, was du mir zu geben versprochen hast." Daisuke konnte nur ein vollendens verwirrtes "Was?" von sich geben, als er plötzlich leidenschaftlich, aber nicht sehr sanft von Satoshi geküsst wurde. Angewidert stieß der Rothaarige den Anderen von sich und setzte sich erneut auf. "Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Was soll der Mist?" "Das sagte ich doch schon..." "Ja", schnitt Daisuke Hiwatari schroff das Wort ab," aber ich glaube, du hast dich nicht richtig ausgedrückt, oder ich hab's nicht kapiert. Also, noch mal von vorn: Was genau willst du?" Der 14-jährige unterbrach seinen Ausbruch atemlos. Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der sie sich nur anstarrten. "Dich!", kam schließlich die Antwort und im gleichen Moment zog Satoshi Daisuke grob zurück nach unten, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig, indem er sich auf den gequält aufstöhnenden Jungen setzte. Er beugte sich hinunter und sein Atem streifte heiß Daisukes Ohr. "Alles, was ich je wollte, warst du!", sagte er mit leiser, rauher Stimme. Der Andere stellte sich heute aber tatsächlich als ein bisschen begriffsstutzig heraus, als er Hiwataris Worte von ihrem ersten Treffen wiederholte. "Ja, ich weiß, du willst mich fangen, dafür hast du gelebt. Du willst mich fangen und allem ein Ende setzen. So hast du es doch ausgedrückt, oder?" "Das hab ich nicht gemeint!", sagte der Blauhaarige wütend, "ich meinte, ich will 'dich'! Wenn du es immer noch nicht verstehst, zeig ich es dir." Mit diesen Worten entledigte er sich seines Schlafanzuges und tat dasselbe mit Daisuke, dem allmählich wirklich Böses schwante, doch der Andere war zu stark, als dass der Rothaarige sich hätte befreien können. Ohne Vorwarnung drang Satoshi dann tief und schmerzvoll in Daisuke ein, ohne dabei darauf zu achten, dass dieser Höllenqualen litt. Daisuke schrie gepeinigt auf und krallte sich krampfhaft im Bettlaken fest. "Verstehst du es jetzt?", fragte sein Peiniger eindringlich, während er immer heftiger und tiefer stieß. Alles um Daisuke herum verschwamm in diesem unglaublichen, unerträglichen Schmerz und es gab nur noch dieses ekelhafte, grauenvolle Gefühl des Beschmutztseins in ihm. Satoshis Worte nahm er nur am Rande wahr und erfasste deren Bedeutung nicht. Er konnte keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr fassen, so sehr beherrschte der Schmerz ihn. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadeln, die ihn von innen zerstachen. Es war, als würde er von innen zerrissen und zwar in einem quälend langsamen Tempo. Hiwataris Hände waren plötzlich überall. Er fuhr über Daisukes Arme zu seinen Rippen, diese hinunter bis zu den Hüften und auf seinem Rücken wieder hoch. Dabei küsste er den Nacken und die Schultern des Rothaarigen immer und immer wieder. Und die ganze Zeit über bewegte er sich rücksichtslos in Daisuke. Dann endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Daisuke schien, kam Satoshi mit einem leisen, heißeren Schrei tief in ihm. Er merkte, wie warmes Blut gemischt mit dieser beschmutzenden Flüssigkeit in kleinen Rinnsalen seine Schenkel hinab in Richtung Bettlaken floss und einen kleinen See bildete. Erst jetzt realisierte er auch die Tränen, die glänzende Spuren auf seinen Wangen hinterließen. Er wusste nicht, wann er angefangen hatte zu weinen, aber es war ihm egal und er versuchte auch nicht, es zurückzuhalten. Hiwatari rollte von Daisuke hinunter zurück auf das Bett. Daisukes Schultern wurden durch Heulkrämpfe geschüttelt. Beide sagten kein Wort.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte Satoshi den Rothaarigen an der Schulter. Doch dieser zuckte zurück, als wäre er mit Feuer in Berührung gekommen. "Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte er unter Tränen. Als er den blauhaarigen Jungen ansah, lag so viel Schmerz und Hass in seinem Blick, dass Hiwatari eigentlich auf der Stelle hätte tot umfallen müssen. "Du bist absolut widerwärtig und ekelhaft!", sagte Daisuke, "Wie kannst du so etwas nur tun? Ich meine, wir sind beide Jungs!" Satoshi unterbrach ihn: "Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn zwei Jungs sich lieben?" "Wir lieben uns aber nicht! Es geht nicht darum, dass wir Jungs sind. Es geht darum, dass wir... wir sind! Wir sind Feinde. Machst du das etwa, um mich zu demütigen, klein zu kriegen, damit ich mich ergebe? Nun, das hast du geschafft!" "Nein, der Grund ist ein ganz anderer", sagte Hiwatari bitter lachend. "Dann sag ihn mir gefälligst!" Daisuke schrie fast. "Ich mache das, weil ich dich will... weil ich dich liebe", gab der Blauhaarige endlich zu, während er krampfhaft versuchte, Daisuke in die Augen zu schauen, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Dieser starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an. Das nächste Geräusch, was man vernahm, war das Klatschen von Daisukes Hand auf Satoshis Wange, wobei er ihn unendlich verletzt ansah. Dann sprang er aus dem Bett und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen, und er erlaubte sich nicht, dem immer noch pochenden Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil nachzugeben. Blitzschnell war Hiwatari ihm hinterhergehechtet und hielt sein Handgelenk fest. Daisuke zuckte abermals sofort zurück. "Du hast es versprochen", sagte Satoshi ruhig," Du hast gesagt, ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will. Also hab ich das Recht, wirklich 'alles' zu tun, auch wenn du damit vielleicht nicht gerechnet hast. Du hast gesagt, du hältst deine Versprechen. Dann gib mir auch, was ich verlange." Daisuke seufzte gequält. Er hatte ja Recht! //Ich hab es, leichtsinnig wie ich war, versprochen.// "Was willst du also von mir? War es nur diese Nacht? Nein, sicher nicht, du gibst dich niemals mit nur einer Nacht zufrieden, nicht wahr?", sagte er, bereit, sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. "OK, ich möchte, dass du mich auf unbestimmte Zeit - ich sage, wann es vorbei ist - alles mit dir machen lässt, was ich möchte, auch wenn es bis hin zum Sex geht, was sicher jedes Mal der Fall sein wird. Es wird nicht jeden Tag sein, aber so oft wie möglich. Du sagst niemandem etwas davon und wenn du dein Versprechen nicht einhältst, wirst du das bitter bereuen, verstanden? Vergiss nicht: ich will dich und von jetzt an gehörst du mir." Daisuke gab mit leichtem Nicken klein bei. Was hätte er schon tun können? Er war nicht einmal in Darks Gestalt stärker als Hiwatari. Schnell, ja, aber nicht stark, also hatte er keine Chance. Das hat man ja gestern bei ihrem Zweikampf im Eshweel-Museum gesehen, sonst wäre er nicht unterlegen gewesen. "Ach, und solltest du dich wehren", fügte Satoshi in herrischem, arrogantem Ton hinzu, als hätte er Daisukes Gedanken gelesen, "wird es genauso werden wie heute, oder schlimmer. Ich will nicht gewalttätig sein, aber wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt, greife ich auch ohne zu zögern zu diesen Mitteln." "Kann ich jetzt duschen gehen?", fragte Daisuke und ließ das Thema einfach fallen. "Von mir aus. Ich mach inzwischen Frühstück", erwiderte Hiwatari, aber der Andere war schon im Bad verschwunden. //Wieso bin ich gestern nicht einfach abgehauen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Jetzt lässt er mich so schnell nicht wieder gehen und ich muss diese Demütigung ertragen. Zum Teufel mit deiner Scheiß-Ehre, Dark!// dachte Daisuke verzweifelt, als er unter einer viel zu heißen Dusche stand, was er aber nicht bemerkte. //Es ist so abartig! Ich würde lieber sterben wollen, als das wer weiß wie lange aushalten zu müssen.// Tränen stiegen in dem rothaarigen Jungen auf und er war nicht fähig, sie zurückzuhalten. Daisuke rutschte an den kühlen Fließen zu Boden, umschlang seine Knie und weinte herzzerreißend. Hiwatari saß in der Küche und las Zeitung. //Was macht er denn die ganze Zeit? Kein Mensch duscht so lange//, dachte er und fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Der Blauhaarige ging zur Badtür und rief: "Daisuke? Bist du bald fertig?" Keine Antwort. Das war eigenartig. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und bemerkte, dass sein kleiner Rotschopf gar nicht zugeschlossen hatte. Also trat er ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, nachdem er die Tür wieder hinter sich zu gemacht hatte. Er wollte nicht recht glauben, was er da sah. Daisuke saß an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Fußboden in der Dusche und weinte. Schon wieder! Seine Haut war schon fast ungesund gerötet und er schien Hiwatari noch nicht gehört zu haben. Schnell ging dieser zu Daisuke hin, nicht darauf achtend, dass seine Sachen nass wurden. Als er mit dem Wasser in Berührung kam, zuckte er sofort zurück. Kein Wunder, dass Daisuke schon so rot war: das Wasser war beinahe kochend heiß. Satoshi stellte es auf eine angenehmere Temperatur und erst dadurch wurde der Andere auf ihm aufmerksam. Langsam und schwerfällig hob er den Kopf und sah Hiwatari mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht aus geröteten Augen an. Dieser ging in die Hocke und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Wie erwartet zuckte Daisuke zurück, aber der Blauhaarige ließ nicht los und er merkte, dass Daisuke sich an die Berührung gewöhnte, wenn Hiwatari lange genug still hielt. "Mir ist kalt", sagte er leise und mit zittriger Stimme. Der blauhaarige Junge drehte das Wasser ab und hob seinen Geliebten aus der Dusche. Er stellte ihn auf seine Füße und suchte nach einem Handtuch. Daisuke schlang seine Arme fest um sich und wartete geduldig. Hiwatari wickelte ihn in sein wuscheligstes Badetuch ein und hob ihn wieder hoch. Daisuke ließ alles ohne Gegenwehr mit sich machen; er war zu erschöpft für irgendwelche Protestaktionen. Satoshi setzte sich mit seinem Liebsten auf dem Schoß auf das Bett und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. "Gleich wird dir wieder warm", flüsterte er zärtlich in Daisukes Ohr und küsste dann sanft dessen Hals. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich und warm an, und Daisuke lehnte sich fast schon genießerisch an ihn. Wieder spürte er das vertraute Kribbeln, welches ihm anzeigte, dass eine Verwandlung anstand, doch dieses Mal ignorierte er es einfach. Er hatte keine Lust schon wieder sinnlos zu grübeln. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Sachen, die Hiwatari gerade mit ihm tat. "Wie kann jemand so brutal und gleichzeitig so herrlich zärtlich sein?", fragte er sich. "Ich bin nur brutal, wenn es sein muss", antwortete Satoshi. Erschrocken sah Daisuke auf. "Hab ich das laut gesagt?", fragte er und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich. "Hast du", murmelte der Blauhaarige und lachte leise und wirklich absolut niedlich, als er immer noch nicht aufhörte, Daisukes Hals und Nacken zu küssen. An manchen Stellen entstanden schon kleine violette Flecke. Seine Hand fuhr unter das Handtuch und streichelte Daisukes Bauch und Rücken so leicht, dass er die Berührung kaum wahrnahm. Mit der anderen drückte Satoshi Daisukes Kopf sanft gegen seine Schulter und streichelte dessen Haar, das sich wunderbar anfühlte, da es samtweich war und außerdem herrlich roch. "Ich sollte mich langsam anziehen. Ich hab Hunger." "Musst du schnell nach Hause?", fragte Satoshi irgendwie ängstlich, wie es Daisuke schien. Was sollte er jetzt antworten? Seine Familie war nicht zu Hause. Sollte er lügen, damit er hier weg kam oder sollte er einfach noch hier bleiben und darauf hoffen, dass Hiwatari sich zurückhielt? So wie er sich jetzt benahm, war es ja eigentlich halbwegs erträglich, aber wenn er wieder so über ihn herfiel? Was sollte er dann tun? "Nein", sagte er endlich, "meine Familie ist nicht da. Sie werden nichts merken." "Warum hast du so lange überlegt, bevor du geantwortet hast?", fragte Satoshi skeptisch, "Hast du darüber nachgedacht, ob du mich anlügen sollst?" Daisuke errötete ertappt. "Hör mal, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich tu dir nicht weh." Satoshi drehte Daisukes Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn sanft und lange. Dabei fuhr er wieder durch dessen seidiges, weiches Haar. "So, und jetzt zieh dich an. Ich bin genauso hungrig wie du." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Daisuke los und sie standen beide auf. Fürs erste herrschte Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke saß auf seinem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren auf irgendeinen Fleck. Es war Sonntag abend und vor ein paar Stunden waren seine Eltern von ihrem Ausflug zurückgekehrt. Er selbst war auch erst heute morgen nach Hause gekommen. Natürlich hatte Satoshi sich gestern abend nicht zurückhalten können und das war auch der Grund, warum Daisuke heute so miese Laune hatte. //Er wird mir nicht weh tun. Pah! So ein Lügner.// Außerdem tat ihm von diesen blöden Aktionen alles weh. Am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Ja", sagte Daisuke leise. Seine Mutter trat ein. "Na Schatz, erzähl doch mal. Wie war's ohne uns?" "Ganz OK", antwortete der Angesprochene, aber es klang gespielt fröhlich, was es ja auch war. "Hast du was? Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Emiko besorgt. Sie hatte ihn selbstverständlich durchschaut. "Nein, mir geht's gut, ehrlich. Ich hab die ganze Zeit gefaulenzt und war heut morgen noch bei einem Freund. War echt cool", sagte der Rotschopf schnell. Diesmal klang es etwas überzeugender und Emiko verließ nach einem sehr intensiven Blick Daisukes Zimmer wieder. "Puh, zum Glück kam es halbwegs gut rüber", murmelte der 14- jährige in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers. //Ich kann es einfach niemandem sagen! Nicht wegen Hiwataris Verbot, das geht mir doch hinten vorbei. Es ist eher, weil es demütigend ist, wenn sie einen dann so bemitleiden. Nein, es wäre alles nicht mehr so wie früher. Sie würden alle Abstand nehmen und mich bestimmt immer blöd anstarren, und noch mehr Schmerz kann ich nicht ertragen. Das, was Hiwatari mit mir macht, ist schlimm genug. Ich werde damit auch allein fertig!// Eine vertraute Stimme unterbrach Daisukes Gedanken. *Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst?* //Dark!// dachte Daisuke erfreut. //Du hast es auch gespürt oder? Wenn er das mit mir macht, merkst du, wie sehr es weh tut.// *Naja, schon, aber nicht ganz so sehr. Du merkst es um vieles schlimmer als ich.* //Ich versteh das nicht! Warum macht er das?// schluchzte der rothaarige Junge verzweifelt. Das gab es doch nicht! Er weinte schon wieder! *Das hat er doch gesagt: er liebt dich.* erwiderte der Andere.//Ja, aber glaubst du es, Dark?// fragte Daisuke ernst und misstrauisch. *Ich weiß es nicht hundertprozentig, aber ich denke schon, das er es ernst meint.* antwortete dieser ehrlich. //Oh Gott, was soll ich nur machen? Ich hasse ihn!! Ich hasse mein ganzes verdammtes Leben!!// Hemmungslos heulend fiel Daisuke von seiner sitzenden in eine liegende Position, wobei er seine Knie noch immer angezogen hatte. *Ich hab ja so einen Verdacht...* //Verdacht?// schluchzte der Rothaarige. *Ja, aber ich denke, das erzähl ich dir später mal. Jetzt würde es dich nicht trösten. Im Gegenteil, es würde dir noch mehr zu schaffen machen.* wich Dark aus. Daisuke hatte jetzt auch keine Lust, es aus dem Dieb herauszuholen. Er vertraute darauf, dass er es schon noch erfahren würde. Der 14-jährige Junge machte sich langsam fertig zum Schlafen. Als er im Bett lag, dachte er immer noch darüber nach. //Dark?// *Ja?* //Du bist mein bester Freund, oder?// Dark zog in Daisukes Innerem eine Augenbraue hoch. *Was wird das jetzt für 'ne Ansprache?* //Laber nicht dumm rum, antworte!// erwiderte der Andere schroff. *Ja, bin ich.* //Gut, dann versprich mir, das du nie über mich lachen wirst, weil ich feige oder ängstlich oder naiv bin.// Dark seufzte. *Ja, ich verspreche es. Kommst du jetzt zum Punkt?* //Ich hab Angst, morgen in die Schule zu gehen, Dark.// platzte es aus Daisuke heraus. Lange Zeit war es still. //Dark? Noch da?// *Ja, ja. Hör mal, du brauchst keine Angst haben und zwar aus drei Gründen. Erstens: Ich bin bei dir. Zweitens: Wenn du dich jetzt deiner Angst hingibst, dann wirst du bald niemandem mehr unter die Augen treten können, der auch nur die kleinste Kritik an dir geäußert hat. Und drittens...* Daisuke wartete gespannt, als Dark abbrach. //Drittens?// *Das sag ich dir später mal.* Der Rotschopf war enttäuscht. Dann ging ihm ein Lichtlein auf und er war noch enttäuschter. //Es hat was mit deinem Verdacht zu tun.// schlussfolgerte er. *Ja, hat es, und nein, ich werde ihn dir nicht verraten. Wir reden später mal darüber und dann werde ich dir alles erklären, OK?* //Na gut, dann gute Nacht.// Daisuke gab wieder einmal klein bei. *Schlaf gut.*  
  
***  
  
//Tu was, Dark!// dachte Daisuke panisch. *Was meinst du?* //Er beobachtet mich! Mach was!// *Ganz ruhig. Das war ja wohl zu erwarten, oder? Außerdem ist das dein kleinstes Problem.* //Wieso?// "Daisuke! Würdest du bitte zuhören!", sagte die Englischlehrerin und holte den Rothaarigen damit wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Es war Montag und er hatte gerade Englisch - kein Wunder, warum er an etwas anderes gedacht hatte. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er. "OK, also, wie lautet die Antwort auf meine Frage?" Daisuke wurde rot, als er verlegen zurückfragte: "Äh, wie lautete denn die Frage?" Die Lehrerin verlor langsam die Geduld. "Vor die Tür mit dir. Sofort!" Daisuke trottete mit hängendem Kopf zur Tür. "Satoshi, wie ist die Antwort?", fragte die Lehrerin weiter. "Verzeihung, ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst", sagte dieser und fügte schnell hinzu, um einen weiteren Ausbruch zu verhindern," ich geh schon." "Das war doch nur eine Ausrede, um zu schwänzen", sagte Daisuke vorwurfsvoll, als sie nebeneinander draußen standen. Hiwatari grinste. "Ausrede schon, aber nicht um zu schwänzen." Der Rotschopf sah verblüfft auf. "Was dann?" Satoshi sah Daisuke genervt an. "Was wohl, ich wollte mit dir reden." Der Andere verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte auf einmal ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, da er immer, wenn er Satoshi sah, an die Nächte mit ihm denken musste. "Was hätten wir schon zu bereden?" "Heut Abend bei mir", war das einzige, was Satoshi sagte, und schon hatte Daisuke wieder schlechte Laune. "Das geht nicht", sagte er. "Wieso nicht?" "Ich muss lernen. Wir schreiben morgen Chemie, falls du's vergessen hast." "Du kannst auch am Nachmittag lernen." - in diesem Moment klingelte es Pause - "Ich erwarte dich halb zehn bei mir." Mit diesen Worten ging Satoshi wieder in die Klasse zurück und hinterließ einen vor Wut kochenden Daisuke. Saehara kam kurze Zeit später nach draußen. "Hey, Daisuke. Mann, du warst ja voll weggetreten. Was war denn los? Daisuke?" Saehara fuchtelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Anderen rum, aber dieser bemerkte ihn gar nicht. "Was denkt dieser arrogante Schnösel eigentlich, wer er ist?! Als ob ich für ihn sogar die Schule sausen lassen würde. Nicht mit mir!", murmelte er und stapfte wütend davon. Saehara sah ihm nur verwirrt nach.  
  
***  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte Daisuke sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. //Dark!// Der Angesprochene fiel aus seinem imaginären Bett. *Oh Mann, brüll doch nicht so!* //Dark, du musst was unternehmen.// dachte Daisuke, ohne den Kommentar des Anderen zu beachten. *Wieso denn nun schon wieder?* //Soll ich denn meine späteren Berufschancen aufs Spiel setzen, nur um ein dämliches Versprechen einzuhalten, was du ihm gegeben hast?// *Moment mal. Gibst du jetzt mir die Schuld?* Dark wurde sauer. //Naja... du kannst auf jeden Fall nicht behaupten, dass du unschuldig bist. Es ist doch so, ich muss auch was für die Schule tun. Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Musterschüler.// Daisuke wurde ruhiger. Er wollte sich nicht mit seinem Freund streiten. *Komm schon, Daisuke. Was ist schon Schule? OK, es ist wichtig, aber man kann doch nicht immer nur pauken.* Der 14-jährige war entsetzt. //Soll das etwa heißen, dass du willst, dass ich zu ihm gehe?// *Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich versuche nur zu verhindern, dass du ein Streber wirst. Das hast du nämlich nicht nötig.* // Also deine Meinung zu diesem Thema ignorier ich einfach. Wenn Mutter das hören würde... Aber egal, was mach ich nun mit Hiwatari?// *Gar nichts.* Daisuke blieb verwirrt stehen.//Häh? Wieso nicht?// *Du kannst nichts machen, außer dich nicht zu wehren, damit er dir nicht zu sehr weh tut.* //Dark?// *Äh, ja?* //Du hilfst mir heute wirklich weiter!// dachte Daisuke sarkastisch. //Sei einfach still, OK?// *Oh *schmoll*, jetzt hast du mich beleidigt!* Daisuke musste trotz seiner schlechten Laune und trotz seiner Wut auf Dark, weil er ihm nicht geholfen hatte, grinsen.  
  
***  
  
Mürrisch stapfte Daisuke die Treppen zu Satoshis Appartement hoch. Wieso musst er auch ganz oben wohnen? Dort angekommen, zögerte Daisuke, aber dann klingelte er doch. Kurze Zeit später machte Satoshi auch schon auf. Als er sah, wer da vor seiner Tür stand, hellte sich sein Gesicht sichtlich auf. "Da bist du ja endlich", sagte er, während er Daisuke hineinzog. Eigentlich war dieser gar nicht zu spät, aber Satoshi hatte die ganze Zeit wie auf heißen Kohlen gesessen. Als sie endlich allein in Satoshis Wohnung waren, konnte dieser sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Stürmisch umarmte er seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn innig und lange. Erst wollte Daisuke seinen Kopf wegziehen, aber Satoshi hielt ihn so fest, dass er nicht ausweichen konnte und er ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Er war nur froh, dass Hiwatari halbwegs zärtlich war und es so erträglicher machte. Letztendlich musste er sich aber doch freikämpfen. "Du sollst mich nicht so lange küs...ich meine... das nicht so lange machen. Ich krieg keine Luft!", beschwerte er sich. Satoshi drückte Daisuke fest an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Entschuldige, Kleiner, aber du weißt doch, dass ich nie genug von dir kriegen kann. Und warum sprichst du nicht einfach aus, was ich mit dir mache. Ist es so schwer, 'küssen' im Zusammenhang mit mir zu sagen?" Dann ließ der Blauhaarige Daisuke los, damit dieser Jacke und Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Hiwatari zog seinen Geliebten ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe machte, das Licht einzuschalten; die Abenddämmerung spendete genug davon, und schon nahm sein Mund abermals Besitz von Daisukes. Er küsste den Hals, den Nacken und wieder den Mund des Rothaarigen. Dabei knöpfte er Daisukes Hemd auf und streifte es ihm langsam über die Schulter. Mit leichtem Rascheln glitt es auf das Sofa. Satoshi fuhr mit einer Hand über die leicht gebräunte Haut; die andere legte sich auf Daisukes nackten Rücken und stützte ihn, während der Blauhaarige ihn langsam und in einem tiefen Kuss versunken in eine liegende Position beförderte. Erst dann unterbrach er seinen Überfall und sah den Anderen zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend genauer an. Irgendetwas eigenartiges war in diesen wundervollen Augen zu sehen, was Hiwatari nicht deuten konnte. Es war, als würden Daisuke die Berührungen insgeheim nicht mehr stören aber auch nicht gefallen. //Vielleicht empfindet er doch Lie...// Satoshi unterbrach seine Gedanken ganz schnell. Stattdessen stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und fragte neugierig: "Was denkst du gerade?" Der komische Ausdruck verschwand augenblicklich. "Gar nichts", kam die ausdruckslose Antwort. Das enttäuschte Satoshi. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Daisuke ihm so wenig vertraute; allerdings schien es ihm schon einleuchtend, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte. Wer freute sich schon, wenn er vergewaltigt wird und wer vertraut seinem Peiniger dann auch noch? Das konnte er wohl kaum erwarten. Kurz sah er den Rothaarigen traurig an, dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust sinken, kuschelte sich an seinen Geliebten und blieb so liegen, während Dunkelheit und bedrückende Stille sie einhüllte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit sprach Daisuke endlich, denn er wusste, dass Hiwatari noch nicht schlief, obwohl man es von weitem hätte denken können. "Was hast du erwartet, nachdem du mich so verletzt hast? Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich dir danach noch rückhaltlos vertraue? Das hab ich ja nicht mal vorher getan." "Ich weiß!", sagte Satoshi und es klang ziemlich verzweifelt. Er kuschelte sich noch mehr in Daisukes Brust, vergrub sein Gesicht darin, sog Daisukes Duft in sich auf und klammerte sich wie ein kleines, hilfesuchendes Kind an seinen Geliebten. Plötzlich bekam dieser Mitleid und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Er selbst war schließlich derjenige, der verletzt worden war. Der Rotschopf schlang seine Arme um Satoshi und hielt ihn zärtlich fest. Seine linke Hand streichelte nach einer Weile gedankenverloren Satoshis hellblaues Haar, was dieser als äußerst tröstend empfand. Als er nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufsah, war Daisuke eingeschlafen. Satoshi lächelte leicht, machte es sich wieder auf dem Anderen bequem und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon im Land der Träume.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke erwachte langsam, als Satoshi wieder einmal sein Haar streichelte. Der Rotschopf murmelte irgendeinen undeutlichen Protest, ehe er die Augen öffnete. Er gewöhnte sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und sah schemenhaft die Umrisse von Satoshi. "Was soll das? Warum weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht?", flüsterte er verschlafen. Der Angesprochene hatte nicht aufgehört, Daisukes zerzaustes rotes Haar zu streicheln. Jetzt beugte er sich langsam hinunter und küsste seinen Geliebten - es war nur ein leichter, keuscher Kuss. Sofort wusste Daisuke, was ihm jetzt bevorstand. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Gequält stöhnte er auf. "Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?", fragte er frustriert. "Warum sollte ich? Du gehörst mir", antwortete Hiwatari kalt, während er Daisuke auf den Bauch drehte und sich auf ihn setzte. "Hast du denn vorhin überhaupt nicht zugehört? Auf der einen Seite willst du, dass ich mich dir freiwillig ausliefere und andererseits soll ich dir blindlings vertrauen. Das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen, oder?", konterte Daisuke wütend. Satoshi beugte sich zu dem Rothaarigen hinunter und sagte leise und ganz nah an Daisukes Ohr: "Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du dich immer wehrst. Ich bin nicht mit Absicht so grob. Ich könnte auch sanfter sein. Das liegt allein an dir, aber um deinen Wetteinsatz kommst du deswegen trotzdem nicht herum." "Und was nützt es mir dann?", fragte Daisuke genervt. "Es wäre erträglicher für dich", antwortete Satoshi zuckersüß und küsste Daisukes Schulter leicht. Plötzlich versuchte dieser, von Hiwatari freizukommen. Er trat kräftig um sich und Satoshi schaffte es gerade so, Daisukes Arme festzuhalten und schlimmere Verletzungen als blaue Flecke und ein paar Kratzer zu verhindern. Aber der Blauhaarige war immer noch stärker als Daisuke, deshalb konnte er sich nicht befreien und wurde von Hiwatari schmerzhaft zurück auf die Couch gedrückt und dort festgehalten. "Ich glaube, du vergisst, was passiert, wenn du dich wehrst", sagte dieser eiskalt. "Du Mistkerl! Macht es dir etwa Spaß, mich zu quälen? Nennst du das etwa Liebe?!", fragte Daisuke, während der Andere ihm Hose und Unterwäsche auszog. Doch der letzte Satz ließ ihn überrascht und wütend inne halten. Eine Weile war es still und keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Dann hörte man nur den schmerzerfüllten Schrei Daisukes, als Satoshi ihn wieder einmal gewaltsam und ohne Vorbereitung nahm. Er stieß so hart zu, dass es sogar ihm selbst teilweise weh tat. Es war wie eine Strafe, die er sich selber auferlegte, denn der Rothaarige hatte Recht - mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Hiwatari wusste, dass er kein Vertrauen erwarten konnte und es war ihm auch klar, dass er egoistisch war, denn er befriedigte nur seine eigenen Wünsche, aber auf Daisuke achtete er dabei überhaupt nicht. Diesem traten schon beim ersten Stoß die Tränen in die Augen und es wurden mit jedem Mal mehr, sodass er schließlich doch wieder weinte, während Satoshi ihm weh tat. Wieder fühlte er Blut an seinen Beinen hinablaufen und wieder wünschte er sich lieber tot zu sein. Es war alles wie die Male zuvor. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich jemals davon würde befreien können. Als Satoshi dann endlich fertig war und erschöpft auf ihm zusammenbrach, war sein Hinterteil schon fast taub vor Schmerz und er weinte immer noch. Satoshi rückte sie beide so zurecht, dass sie nebeneinander mit den Gesichtern zueinander auf der Couch lagen. Dann nahm er Daisuke zärtlich in den Arm, murmelte sanft Beruhigungen und ganz niedliche Kosenamen in dessen Ohr und strich ihm kaum merklich über den Rücken. Und es half auch. Daisuke hörte allmählich auf zu weinen und wurde ruhiger. Es tröstete ihn doch, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, und durch diese monotonen Bewegungen von Satoshis Händen und dessen leiser sanfter Stimme glitt der kleine Rotschopf langsam in den erlösenden Schlaf hinüber.  
  
***  
  
Zwei Wochen später, es war Freitag abend, stieg Daisuke wieder einmal die Treppen zu Satoshis Appartement hoch und war so gut wie stinksauer. Verdammt, konnte dieser Idiot ihn nicht mal seinen 15. Geburtstag in Ruhe feiern lassen?! Es war schon erstaunlich gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt von zu Hause hatte wegschleichen können. Der Blauhaarige empfing den Rotschopf mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und umarmte ihn, noch bevor sie überhaupt die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Was Daisuke drinnen sah, hatte er absolut nicht erwartet. Überall brannten Kerzen und es lief eine sanfte, ruhige, gesangslose Musik im Hintergrund. Doch der Rothaarige ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es ihm gefiel, seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos wie immer. Nach dem er sich Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen hatte, setzten sich die beiden Jungs auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man einige Blutflecke auf der Sitzfläche erkennen, aber Daisuke vermied es, hinzusehen. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch, wo zwei Weingläser und eine Weinflasche standen. Bei deren Anblick zog Daisuke die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wo hast du die denn her?" "Na, hör mal, glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der stehlen kann? Immerhin ist heute ein besonderer Tag", erwiderte Satoshi gespielt entsetzt, während er einschenkte und seinem Geliebten ein Glas reichte. "Auf dich." "Nein", protestierte Daisuke, "trink nicht auf mich. So toll bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." "OK, da sind wir nun geteilter Meinung. Dann trinken wir eben auf uns." Der Rothaarige gab es auf, zu protestieren und sie stießen an. "Der ist gut", meinte er nach dem ersten Schluck lobend. "Das freut mich." Satoshi beugte sich vor und wollte Daisuke küssen, doch dieser zog seinen Kopf zurück. "Lass mich dich küssen", sagte Hiwatari ruhig, aber es klang warnend. Der Andere seufzte und ging mit seinem Glas in der Hand auf den Balkon, der zu dem Appartement dazu gehörte. Von dort aus hatte man eine wundervolle Sicht auf das Meer und heute war es besonders schön, da der Vollmond fast im Zenit stand. Für Ende September war es ziemlich kalt, zumal auch kein Wölkchen am Himmel schwebte. Satoshi folgte seinem Geliebten auf den Balkon und stellte sich neben ihn an die Brüstung. Eine Weile lang standen sie stumm da und betrachteten das Meer. Dann drehte Satoshi Daisuke zu sich um und sah ihn an. Eine Welle von Gefühlen brach auf ihn herein, als er seinen Liebsten ansah. Das bemerkte auch der Rotschopf, denn jedes einzelne Gefühl konnte man in Satoshis Augen sehen: Verzweiflung, Trauer, Angst, aber auch Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen. //Es stimmt, dass die Augen die Seele widerspiegeln//, war Daisukes einziger Gedanke in diesem Moment. Satoshi nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und unterbrach somit diesen intensiven Blick. "Tanz mit mir", sagte er leise und zog Daisuke an sich. Er wiegte sie nur langsam zu der ruhigen Musik, aber gerade das machte den Augenblick zu etwas persönlichem, intimem, was beide unendlich genossen, auch wenn Daisuke es seinem Gewissen gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte. Er lehnte sich an Satoshi und schlang die Arme um dessen Taille. Nach einer Weile löste er sich aber doch von Hiwatari. "Mir ist kalt." Satoshi küsste seinen Geliebten sanft auf den Mund, bevor sie wieder hinein gingen. "Lass uns ins Bett gehen", schlug er vor, als er die Musik abschaltete. Daisuke stimmte mit einem leichten Nicken zu und fragte ausdruckslos: "Wirst du mir an meinem Geburtstag auch weh tun?" Satoshi hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu seinem Liebsten um. Ein einfaches und ehrliches "Nein" war alles, was er sagte. Als sie dann im Bett lagen, kuschelte sich Hiwatari, der sich nicht erst die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich einen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, von hinten an Daisuke heran und bedeckte dessen Nacken mit sanften, kleinen Küssen. Es war das, was er am liebsten tat, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, und es war das, was Daisuke am meisten mochte. Satoshi zog dem Rothaarigen langsam die Hose seines Schlafanzuges hinunter und sofort versteifte dieser sich wieder. "Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst mir heut nicht weh tun?" Hiwatari blieb trotz des scharfen Tones des Anderen ruhig. "Das hab ich doch auch gar nicht vor. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich auf den Sex mit dir verzichten muss. Ich kann auch zärtlich sein." "Wann warst du jemals zärtlich zu mir beim S...ich meine..." "Sag es ruhig. Beim Sex. Was ist denn so schwer daran? Mein Gott, wir sind doch aufgeklärt." "Darum geht es nicht", konterte Daisuke," es ist nur... Ach, vergiss es! Du würdest es eh nicht verstehen. Nimm mich doch einfach!" "Davon hältst du mich auch nicht ab", erwiderte der Blauhaarige gelassen," Aber ich will nicht, dass du so eine Schnute ziehst. Komm schon, Daisuke, ich versprech dir, dass ich dir nicht weh tun werde, OK?" Satoshi beugte sich ein wenig über den Rothaarigen und drehte dessen Kopf zu sich. Sie sahen sich lange im Licht des hereinscheinenden Mondes an. Dann küsste Hiwatari seinen Geliebten ausgiebig. Er legte sich wieder hinter ihn und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein, während er von vorn mit den Händen gegenhielt. Sein Geliebter sog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu schreien. Sofort blieb Satoshi bewegungslos liegen und ließ Daisuke sich daran gewöhnen. Obwohl es schon längst nicht mehr sein erstes Mal war, war er immer noch verdammt eng. Kein Wunder, dass er jedes Mal Schmerzen hatte. //Er hat es ja auch nicht nötig, mich irgendwie vorzubereiten. Kein Wunder, dass es immer noch höllisch weh tut!// Zärtlich streichelte Satoshi dem Anderen über Brust und Bauch und küsste dessen Nacken. "Scht, ganz ruhig. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er eindringlich und Daisuke beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. Er merkt, dass er zum ersten Mal selbst ein wenig erregt war und die Liebkosungen des anderen machten es nur noch schlimmer. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht als unangenehm empfand. "Hiwatari!", flüsterte er verzweifelt. Irgendwie schien dieser geahnt zu haben, was Daisuke von ihm wollte, denn er fuhr vorsichtig, da er den Rotschopf nicht verschrecken wollte, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Geliebten dort berührte, mit seiner Hand ein wenig tiefer als sonst und lächelte liebevoll, als sich sein Verdacht bestätigte. "Was haben wir denn da?", fragte er amüsiert. Daisuke errötete und antwortete beleidigt: "Das ist nicht witzig und komm bloß nicht auf falsche Gedanken. Tu einfach was dagegen!" Hiwatari sagte nichts dazu, sondern fuhr fort, nahm ihn langsam und zärtlich, so wie er es bisher noch nie getan hatte und verschaffte Daisuke gleichzeitig genauso sanft Erleichterung, und tief in seinem Inneren, wo Gedanken entstanden, die nicht mal er selbst kannte, dachte Daisuke, dass Satoshi niemals aufhören sollte.  
  
***  
  
Am Donnerstag, circa zwei Wochen nach Daisukes Geburtstag kam er erschöpft von der Schule nach Hause. Die acht Stunden waren heute so anstrengend gewesen, dass er eigentlich nur noch in sein Bett fallen und die kommenden zwei Ferienwochen durchschlafen wollte. Aber das ging nicht, denn erstens hatten sie morgen noch Unterricht und außerdem musste Daisuke heute abend natürlich wieder zu Hiwatari. //Hoffentlich finden meine Eltern das nicht irgendwann raus.// Leise drängten sich die Gedanken an seinen Geburtstag wieder in den Vordergrund. Hiwatari war seitdem nie wieder so zärtlich zu ihm gewesen und er hatte auch kein Wort mehr darüber verloren, weder über seine Aktion noch über Daisukes Reaktion darauf. Daisuke bedauerte es ein wenig, was er aber natürlich niemals, nicht mal unter schlimmster Folter, zugeben würde. Dazu hasste er Satoshi noch zu sehr für das, was er ihm sonst angetan hatte. Er kam am Hoftor an und wunderte sich über das Polizeiauto, das vor seinem Haus parkte. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei und ging ins Haus. Es würde schon nicht ihn betreffen. Daisuke betrat zuerst das Wohnzimmer um seine Mutter zu begrüßen, stattdessen blieb er aber erstarrt in der Tür stehen, als er die Polizei und einen Mann im schwarzen Anzug erblickte, die auf ihn gewartet zu haben schienen und ihn traurig ansahen. Ein Polizist erhob sich und kam auf den Rothaarigen zu. "Niwa Daisuke?", fragte er. "Ja", sagte dieser mit einer ganz bösen Vorahnung. Spätestens als er ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, war ihm klar geworden, dass etwas schreckliches passiert war. In seinen Gehirn begann es fieberhaft zu arbeiten. Hatten sie ihn etwa enttarnt? Hatte Hiwatari etwas verraten? Warum sollte er das aber tun? Er wusste doch, dass Daisuke dann ins Gefängnis musste. Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn! Dann fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes ein. //Wo ist eigentlich meine Familie?...// Der Rotschopf fuhr erschrocken auf und blickte den jetzt vor ihm stehenden Polizisten mit angstgeweiteten Augen an. //Oh Gott, bitte sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich denke, das es ist!//, flehte er in Gedanken. Und dann begann der Polizist zu sprechen: "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dir mitteilen, dass deine Eltern und dein Großvater..." - Pause - "bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind." Daisuke war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Seine Familie... tot? Das konnte doch nicht... Er starrte den Polizisten nur ungläubig an. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, den er, wenn er nicht unter Schock gestanden hätte, sofort wieder verworfen hätte, da er eigentlich völlig absurd war. Daisukes Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und mit unterdrückter Wut fragte er: "Was genau ist passiert?" Die umstehenden Männer wunderten sich über den scharfen Ton Daisukes, doch einer erklärte es ihm kurz und sachlich: "Auf der Stadtautobahn gab es eine Massenkarambolage aufgrund eines umgekippten LKWs. Dabei wurden fünf Menschen getötet, unter anderem deine Familienangehörigen." Während der Beamte das sagte, setzte Daisuke sich erst einmal hin. Nun meldete sich der Mann im Anzug zu Wort: "Ich bin Herr Nishimura vom Jugendamt. Wir müssen noch klären, wo du jetzt wohnst. Du hast verschiedene Möglichkeiten: du kannst..." Daisuke unterbrach ihn, denn er befürchtete, Herr Nishimura würde anfangen, eine riesige, ausschweifende Rede zu halten, um ihn von der schrecklichen Nachricht abzulenken, und dazu hatte der Rothaarige absolut keinen Nerv. "Ich würde gern allein wohnen", sagte er nur. Er wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und seinem Verdacht nachgehen. "Die Möglichkeit besteht natürlich auch, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine, du bist erst 15." "Ich möchte es trotzdem", beharrte Daisuke, "Ich hab keine Lust in ein Heim oder zu Pflegeeltern, die vorgeben, mich gern zu haben, zu gehen." Herr Nishimura gab resignierend auf: "Gut, wie du willst. Ich kann dich ja zu nichts zwingen. Dann werden wir dir eine Wohnung suchen und in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid geben." Daisuke musste noch ein paar Formulare ausfüllen, ehe er die ganzen lästigen Polizisten und Herrn Nishimura los wurde, aber schließlich war auch das überstanden. Die ganze Zeit über fragte sich der 15-jährige wie betäubt, warum er eigentlich nicht weinte. Später schlich sich noch ein anderer Gedanke ein, der immer von einem gequälten Lächeln begleitet wurde: //Nein, meine Eltern finden das mit Hiwatari ganz sicher nicht mehr raus.// Einmal wäre Daisuke fast in hysterisches Lachen ausgebrochen, während er dachte: // Mein Gott, ich steh wirklich unter Schock, wenn ich jetzt so was denke!// Nachdem das letzte Polizeiauto außer Sichtweite war, wartete er noch eine Weile. Dann ging er los.  
  
***  
  
So, zweites Pitel is zu Ende. Na, hab ich nich 'nen tollen Cliffhänger hingekriegt? Teil 3 wird sicher noch 'ne Weile dauern, aber ich beeil mich, ich versprech's. Ach ja, schreib mir büdde ganz viele Reviews, ja? Ciaoi, Seri. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles Yukiru Sugisaki. Ich mach auch keinen  
Profit damit. (Ja! Ich kann reimen!)  
  
Warnung: shounen-ai, rape, lime, OOC(?)  
  
Pairing: Sato-chan x Daisuki-chan  
  
Hi! Da bin ich mal wieder! Erinnert sich überhaupt noch jemand an mich? *sichsuchendumguck* Also, ich hab's endlich trotz haufenweise Schulstress hingekriegt, den dritten Teil fertig zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, 's is nich allzu schlecht geworden. Bildete euch selbst 'ne Meinung dazu! - Das sollte jetz 'n Winke, winke, Zaunspfahl für Reviews (ich hasse dieses Wort, immer muss ich im Duden nachgucken, wie das geschrieben wird *grummel*) sein. Also, schreibt mir fleißig, ob ich noch weiterschreiben soll! Und jetz genug gelabert. Enjoy Teil 3!  
  
Es klingelte. Satoshi ging stirnrunzelnd zur Tür. Wer konnte denn das sein? Für Daisuke war es normalerweise ein wenig zu früh. Er öffnete und bekam als erstes eine Faust ins Gesicht, die ihn, da er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, an die gegenüberliegende Wand taumeln und dort zu Boden sinken ließ. Satoshi blickte auf und sah genau in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Daisukes und sofort wusste er, dass sein Geliebter die traurige Nachricht erhalten hatte, die schon überall in den Nachrichten verbreitet wurde. "Warst du es?", fragte er wütend und ungeduldig, während er herein kam und die Tür so laut zuschlug, dass Satoshi merklich zusammenzuckte. Er zerrte den an die Wand gelehnten, auf dem Boden sitzenden Hiwatari hoch und drückt ihn gegen eben diese Wand. Dieser ließ es geschehen, obwohl er sich leicht hätte befreien können, aber dann wäre Daisuke wahrscheinlich ernsthaft Amok gelaufen. Jetzt sah der Blauhaarige auch die Tränen in Daisukes Augen schimmern, während dieser weiter fragte: " Hast du sie umgebracht?" Er sah Satoshi wütend, verletzt und todtraurig an. Dieser schaute nur verblüfft zurück. Wie kam er denn darauf? "Daisuke, sei doch vernünftig. Es war ein Autounfall", sagte er eindringlich. Doch der Rotschopf wollte in seinem Zorn nicht hören. "Ich will aber nicht vernünftig sein! Man kann Autos genauso gut auch so manipulieren, dass man damit einen Unfall baut. Antworte mir! Hast du sie umgebracht?" Statt dieser Forderung nachzukommen, sah Satoshi Daisuke nur tief in die Augen und ließ den Anderen dasselbe bei ihm tun. Dem Rothaarigen liefen langsam die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. Allmählich ließen Schock und Wut nach und Daisukes Gehirn schaltete sich wieder ein. Satoshi gewährt ihm noch einen tieferen Einblick in die hintersten Winkel seiner Seele und in seinen Augen konnte man jetzt alles lesen: wahre ernsthafte Liebe, die Daisuke galt, was dieser aber nicht wahrhaben wollte, und Angst, dass der Rotschopf ihm nicht glaubte und ihn noch mehr zurückwies. Außerdem sah man einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sein Geliebter Satoshi vielleicht doch glauben könnte und einen Wunsch, den Daisuke absolut nicht deuten konnte. Nachdem er das gesehen hatte, weinte er noch mehr und drückte Hiwatari noch stärker an die Wand. "Warum tust du das? Warum lässt du mich so tief in deine Seele blicken?", fragte er verzweifelt. Ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten, ließ Daisuke Satoshi los, lehnte sich an ihn, schlang seine Arme schutzsuchend um den größeren Jungen, vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge und heulte hemmungslos. "Damit du mir glaubst", antwortete Hiwatari endlich leise und zärtlich. Er umarmte nun seinerseits seinen Liebsten, drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und zeigte Daisuke damit, dass er nicht allein war. Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich wieder von einander und Daisuke zog sich erst einmal Schuhe und Jacke aus. Dann saßen sie eine Zeit lang im Wohnzimmer und redeten noch ein bisschen darüber, was Daisuke jetzt tun würde. Später machte Satoshi Abendessen, ließ eine Badewanne für seinen Geliebten ein, steckte ihn dann so schnell wie möglich ins Bett und nahm ihn schützend in seine Arme, wodurch der Rothaarige auch schnell einschlief.  
  
***  
  
Hiwatari erwachte, als es schon sehr hell war. Daisuke lag immer noch in seine Armen und als Satoshi dessen schlafende Gestalt betrachtete, stieg plötzlich ein unbändiges Verlangen in ihm auf. Er drehte seinen Liebsten auf den Bauch und nahm langsam Besitz von ihm. Dieser erwachte ruckartig, aber Hiwatari beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, um ihn langsamer aus der Traumwelt zu holen, aus der er ihn so grob gerissen hatte: " Scht, scht, alles ist gut. Guten Morgen, Kleiner." Aber so schön Satoshis Worte auch waren, Daisuke war sich dessen, was jetzt folgen würde, längst bewusst und es machte ihn wütend. Verdammt, er hatte gerade seine Familie verloren und Hiwatari dachte nur an sich! Doch er erinnerte sich mal wieder gequält an die Wette. Als der Blauhaarige Daisuke nahm, war die ganze Zärtlichkeit seiner Worte verschwunden. Es war härter, tiefer, schneller und vor allem schmerzvoller als je zuvor. Satoshi linderte den Schmerz auch nicht wie sonst, indem er Daisuke mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund liebkoste. Er tat nichts, außer ihn festzuhalten und brutal zu nehmen. Das alles beschwörte einen unbeschreiblichen Hass in dem Rothaarigen herauf, als er immer wieder gequält aufschrie. Er hatte sich mal geschworen, Hiwatari seine Schmerzen nie zu zeigen, aber das hatte er schnell wieder aufgegeben. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, ob sein Peiniger es sah oder nicht; er wusste es eh. Als Satoshi endlich fertig war, Daisuke zu quälen, setzten sie sich beide nebeneinander auf das Bett. Doch als der Blauhaarige seinen Geliebten umarmen wollte, wie er es immer machte, als wolle er seine Tat wiedergutmachen, wich der Andere zurück. Hiwatari blickte verwundert auf. Das war das 2. Mal (abgesehen von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht), dass der Rotschopf sich wehrte und gegen sein Versprechen verstieß. //Warum lernt er nicht endlich, dass er es dadurch nur noch schlimmer macht?// Daisuke konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er sah, dass Hiwatari wieder zur Zärtlichkeit zurückkehren wollte, und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Das hatte aber nur zur Folge, dass er sich eine Sekunde später auf dem Bett festgepinnt wiederfand und Satoshi sehr wütend über ihm saß. "Was soll das? Hast du etwa die Wette vergessen?", fragte er aufgebracht. "Was das soll?", fragte Daisuke mindestens genauso zornig zurück, "was das soll?! Meine Familie ist gerade gestorben und als dann endlich ein dünnes Freundschaftsband zwischen uns entsteht, vergewaltigst du mich und dann fragst du, was das soll?!" Daisuke schnappte nach Luft, doch auch während dieser Pause starrte Satoshi ihn einfach nur an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Andere noch nicht fertig war. Dieser fuhr fort: " Du hast meine Gefühle verletzt! Du verletzt sie jedes Mal. Ist dir das vollkommen egal? Wir hätten Freunde werden können. Ich hatte mich langsam an dich gewöhnt. Aber nach heute morgen...", Daisuke machte sich bei diesen Worten los, da Hiwatari zu verblüfft war, um ihn aufzuhalten. Der Rothaarige zog sich schnell an und war verwundert darüber, dass Satoshi ihn nicht daran hinderte, aber er sah nicht zu dem Anderen hin. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich zu dem Blauhaarigen um und blickte ihn direkt an. "Aber nach heute morgen", wiederholte er kalt," kannst du vergessen, dass du noch irgendetwas von mir verlangen kannst! Ich werde mich nicht mehr von dir demütigen und verletzen lassen. Die Wette ist aufgehoben, Hiwatari!" Bei diesen Worten schien Satoshi wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. "Das kannst du nicht tun", sagte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme," die Wette ist erst aufgehoben, wenn ich es sage!" "Vergiss es! Ich hab es satt! Ich hab dich ertragen; so lange Zeit hab ich dir alles gegeben, was du von mir verlangt hast. Warum reicht dir das immer noch nicht? Was willst du denn noch?" Zum Ende hin war Daisuke immer lauter geworden und den letzten Satz hatte er fast geschrien. Satoshi sprang vom Bett hinunter und packte den Rotschopf grob an den Armen. Auch er war nicht gerade leise. "Du weißt genau, was ich will!" "Nein, eben nicht! Du wolltest mich, ja, aber du hast mich doch bekommen!", entgegnete Daisuke, riss sich los und rannte zur Tür. Nachdem er seine Sachen geschnappt hatte, war er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verschwunden. "Ich will doch nur, dass du mir glaubst", murmelte Satoshi, sank an seinem Kleiderschrank zu Boden, umschlang seine Knie und weinte hemmungslos und heftiger als je zuvor.  
  
***  
  
Es war schon lange her, dass Dark einen Raubzug unternahm. Trotzdem tat er es wieder. //Es ist wie eine Sucht. Man kommt einfach nicht davon los.// Doch dieses Mal hatte er keine Warnung geschickt. Er wollte IHN nicht wiedersehen. Dark bohrte lautlos ein Loch in das Sicherheitsglas, welches sich um ein Bild herum befand, das er dazu auserkoren hatte, seins zu werden, denn es gefiel ihm eigentlich recht gut. Plötzlich hielt er inne und seine Laune sank augenblicklich gen Null. "Was willst du?", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. "Es ist schon komisch, wie vernarrt man ins Stehlen sein kann, nicht wahr, Dark?", stellte Satoshi die Gegenfrage. Dark drehte sich nun doch um und sah, dass er den Anderen fast schon zu spät bemerkt hatte, denn dieser stand höchstens zwei Meter weiter hinten. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Dark weiter, ohne auf Hiwataris Bemerkung einzugehen. Seine Stimme war schon die ganze Zeit über ausdruckslos, ein wenig genervt vielleicht, aber ansonsten ausdruckslos. "Na, wie wohl", antwortete der Blauhaarige ein wenig ironisch," es war das Band unserer Liebe, das uns zusammengeführt hat!" Dark verzog das Gesicht. "Autsch! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an diesen übernatürlichen Schwachsinn, oder? Also, ich hab dich für schlauer gehalten." Satoshi ging nicht weiter darauf ein und fragte stattdessen zuckersüß: "Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Wette, Dark?" Der Dunkelhaarige erstarrte. Das war echt fies gewesen. Er drehte den Kopf weg und sagte, nicht ganz so fest wie er es vorgehabt hatte: "Vergiss es!" Doch Hiwatari provozierte ihn weiter: "Warum denn nicht? Bist du zu feige?" Das war zu viel! Um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, stürzte sich Dark auf den Anderen. "Ups, da hab ich wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt!", gespielt bestürzt wich Satoshi den wütenden, unkoordinierten Angriffen geschickt aus, bis er die Gelegenheit fand, Dark für einen Moment festzuhalten. "Warum, zum Teufel, musst du mich noch mehr fertig machen, als du es sowieso schon getan hast? Warum musst du mich noch mehr verletzen?!", fragte Dark und versuchte krampfhaft, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, was ihm erstaunlicher Weise auch gelang. Satoshi sah ihm traurig in die Augen. "So, tue ich das?" "Lass mich los! Lass mich gehen, verdammt noch mal!" Dark versuchte, freizukommen, aber Hiwatari hielt ihn an beiden Armen fest. Ihr Stärkeunterschied war immer noch derselbe wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen und wieder einmal verfluchte Dark sich für diese Schwäche, die ihm schon so viel Leid eingehandelt hatte. Plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses EINE Gefühl. Es war so ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, doch es war nicht stark genug für die Verwandlung. //Schon wieder... Wie soll ich das Daisuke nur beibringen, wenn er mich doch mal danach fragt...? Nein! Denk an was anderes! Wie geht's jetzt weiter? Mal überlegen, ich brauch einen anderen Fluchtweg...// Während er das dachte, wurde er ein bisschen ruhiger und schaute sich unauffällig um. Nebenbei versuchte er, von Satoshi loszukommen, aber dieses Unterfangen kam irgendwie zu kurz, da er sich auf so viel anderes konzentrieren musste, und war deswegen hoffnungslos. //Da muss eben doch das Fenster herhalten.// Mit einem kräftigen Ruck, auf den Satoshi so nicht vorbereitet war, da er zu plötzlich kam und sie beide irgendwie nur halb bei der Sache und zum anderen Teil in Gedanken versunken waren, riss Dark sich los und sprang durch das nächste Fenster. Als er auf der anderen Seite von Schrammen übersäht ankam, fiel er erst einmal stöhnend vor Schmerzen zu Boden. Himmel, seit wann taten Glasscherben so verdammt weh? Als er jedoch aufstand, um Hiwatari zu entwischen, bemerkte er... //Ich bin verwandelt? Aber wieso...? Dark?// *Ich erklär's dir später. Weg hier!* Im Rennen dachte Daisuke dann //Du hast mir einen mächtigen Schreck eingejagt. Ich dachte, du wärst verschwunden.// *Ach, Unsinn.* Erleichtert lächelnd lief Daisuke weiter.  
  
***  
  
Als er in seiner neuen Wohnung ankam, freute er sich schon auf sein Bett. Doch vorher mussten die Wunden noch versorgt werden. Also ging Daisuke durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad. "Du solltest deine Balkontür abschließen. Das kann gefährlich sein." Daisuke erschrak sich zu Tode. //Was denkt dieser Kerl sich eigentlich?!// "Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Was, zum Teufel, machst du hier, Hiwatari?" "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du einfach durch das Fenster gesprungen bist." Daisuke lachte verächtlich. "Pah! Sorgen! Ich lach mich tot. Du vergewaltigst mich und es ist dir scheißegal, wie sehr ich verletzt werde und dann machst du dir Sorgen wegen ein paar Kratzern?! Du spinnst ja!" Ohne seinen "Besucher" noch länger zu beachten, setzte der Rotschopf seinen ursprünglichen Weg zum Bad fort und machte nebenbei dort und im Wohnzimmer Licht. Doch Satoshi hielt ihn fest, bevor er ins Bad gehen konnte und zog ihn grob an sich. "Ich. mache. Mir. Aber. Sorgen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ist mir das auch egal." Er küsste seinen Geliebten lange, tief und innig. Dann hob er ihn hoch, trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er den Rothaarigen dort liegen und kam kurze Zeit später mit Pflastern, Desinfektionsmittel und allem möglichen anderen Kram zurück. "Lass das. Ich kann das doch allein!", protestierte Daisuke, ließ Satoshi ihn aber trotzdem ausziehen. Schweigend säuberte dieser die Wunden, zog ab und zu ein paar Splitter heraus und klebte dann Pflaster darauf. Während dieser Behandlung betrachtete der Rothaarige seinen Pfleger, ebenfalls ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es war eine Woche vergangen, seit sie sich so sehr gestritten hatten. Aber diese eine Woche war das reinste Gefühlschaos für Daisuke gewesen. Zuerst hatte er pure Wut verspürt. Wie konnte Hiwatari ihn nur so verletzen, wenn er Daisuke angeblich liebte?! Dann hatte er sich gesagt, dass er doch froh sein könne, dass er Hiwatari los war. Mit diesem Gedanken hatte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit gemacht. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er Hiwataris Nähe vermisst. //Oh, mein Gott! Was denke ich da für einen Schwachsinn?// So komisch das auch war, es stimmte. Er hatte sich so sehr an Hiwatari gewöhnt, dass er ihn jetzt vermisste. Und letzte Nacht hatte er tatsächlich geweint. Die halbe Nacht lang, bis er schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, war Daisuke froh, dass Hiwatari heute gekommen war und sich jetzt so um ihn kümmerte. Es tat gut, so umsorgt und vor allem so zärtlich berührt zu werden. "AU!", schrie Daisuke auf einmal. "Oh, entschuldige. Da ist wohl noch ein Splitter drin." Satoshi beugte sich über die Wunde und sog daran. Der Rotschopf schrie noch mehr und wollte den Anderen von sich stoßen. Der Blauhaarige ließ von der Wunde ab und drückte Daisuke zurück aufs Bett. "Halt still! Das muss sein, auch wenn es weh tut." Er streichelte Daisuke sanft über die Wange und küsste ihn leicht. "Hör auf damit! Du schmeckst nach Blut, Vampir!" "Oh, mein Gott, du hast mich enttarnt! Jetzt musst du leider sterben." Grinsend beugte Satoshi sich zu Daisukes Hals und knabberte spielerisch daran. Daisuke konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, bevor er den Anderen von sich schob. "Mach endlich weiter. Ich will heut noch schlafen." Leicht verträumt lächelnd widmete Hiwatari sich wieder seiner Aufgabe, hielt seinen Geliebten jetzt aber stärker fest. Nach einer Weile waren dann alle Wunden versorgt und Daisuke war überall mit Pflastern übersäht. Satoshi setzte sich aufs Bett und schaute seinen Geliebten an. In seinem Innern kämpften Engelchen und Teufelchen um die Vorherrschaft. Teufelchen:* Los, frag ihn schon! Was schlimmeres als, dass er wütend wird, kann doch nicht passieren!* Engelchen: *Nein, tu es lieber nicht! Du willst ihn doch nicht schon wieder verletzen!* Gedanklich schüttelte Hiwatari den Kopf, um beide zu verscheuchen. //Denk nicht so viel nach, tu's einfach!// Er schaute Daisuke etwas ängstlich an und fragte: "Kann ich bei dir bleiben?" Der Angesprochene versteifte sich ein wenig und dachte kurz nach. Dann antwortete er ausdruckslos: "Eine Bedingung. Fass mich nicht an!" "Aber ich..." "Nicht SO!", unterbrach Daisuke den Anderen, bevor er widersprechen konnte. Hiwatari verstand. "OK, gut, natürlich. Das hatte ich eh nicht vor. Ich wollte dich nur küssen, mit dir kuscheln, dich spüren halt, aber ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. So hab ich meine Frage nicht gemeint." Als Daisuke ihn etwas skeptisch ansah, fuhr Satoshi bekräftigend fort: "Bitte, glaub mir!" "Warum sollte ich? Immer, wenn ich dir vertraut hab, hast du mich verletzt, benutzt und enttäuscht!", erwiderte der Rotschopf kalt. "Bitte! Lass mich einfach nur in deiner Nähe sein! Es muss nicht mal in diesem Raum sein. Ich kann auf der Couch schlafen. Das reicht mir. Aber ich will in deiner Nähe bleiben." Satoshi klang so verzweifelt, dass Daisuke eigentlich gar nicht 'Nein' sagen konnte und er wusste auch, dass es nicht gespielt war. "Meinetwegen", stimmte der Rothaarige schließlich seufzend zu. Überraschender Weise fiel Satoshi ihm vor Freude so sehr um den Hals, dass er sie beide damit in eine liegende Position beförderte. Daraufhin sagte Daisuke sanft, als er den entschuldigenden Blick von Hiwatari sah: "Wenn du uns nun schon so weit gebracht hast, kannst du auch gleich hier bleiben." Der Blauhaarige kletterte von seinem Liebsten herunter, ließ sich neben ihn fallen und kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn. Er drückte ihm noch einen leichten Gute- Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange und vergrub sein Gesicht in Daisukes Halsbeuge. Danach rührte er sich nicht mehr.  
  
***  
  
Satoshi weckte Daisuke durch einen sanften Kuss. "Morgen, Kleiner", flüsterte er dem Anderen zärtlich ins Ohr und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Daisuke öffnete die Augen und blinzelte den Blauhaarigen verschlafen an. "Weißt du, dass du richtig süß aussiehst, wenn du schläfst?" Bei diesen liebevollen Worten lief Daisuke rot an und schaute verlegen weg. "Ach so?" "Hm." Satoshi drehte Daisukes Kopf wieder zu sich und zwang den Rotschopf so dazu, ihn anzusehen. Daisuke wartete auf den Kuss, der jetzt normalerweise folgen müsste, aber der Anderen schaute ihn nur an. "Ich hatte eigentlich viel geplant in diesen Ferien", sagte er schließlich. "Ich wollte mit dir in die Berge fahren. Es gibt da in der Nähe von Nirasaki (1) eine kleine Berghütte, richtig ruhig und abgelegen, wirklich perfekt für uns geeignet." "Wieso?", fragte Daisuke auf den letzten Kommentar hin. Doch Satoshi erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern küsste seinen Geliebten nur abermals sanft. "Hast du nicht Lust hinzufahren? Immerhin haben wir noch eine ganze Woche Ferien. Und vielleicht hilft es dir, mir wieder ein wenig mehr zu vertrauen", fügt er vorsichtig hinzu. Das war ein gewagter Schritt und Daisukes sich augenblicklich anspannender Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen auch kein sehr kluger. Innerlich verfluchte Satoshi sich schon wieder. // War doch eigentlich klar, dass du zu schnell bist!//, schalt er sich. "Du hast es also immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", fragte Daisuke ausdruckslos. "Nein", antwortete der Blauhaarige ehrlich, "ich möchte einfach wieder mehr mit dir zusammen sein." "Und es ist dir immer noch egal, ob ich es will oder nicht?" Daisukes Stimme verriet seine Gefühle immer noch nicht, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Es war klar, dass er sauer war. "Ich will dir nichts vormachen", sagte Satoshi, "die Wette ist noch nicht abgelaufen und ich versuche nur, es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Du brauchst gar nicht erst wieder auszurasten. Du kennst die Wettbedingungen und du wusstest worauf du dich einlässt. Du hast die Wette sogar selbst vorgeschlagen und du hast dein Wort darauf gegeben. Du hättest ganz leicht abhauen können, aber du hast es nicht getan und deshalb musst du jetzt auch zu deinem Wort stehen." "Das war nicht mein Wort, sondern Darks und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich ihn dafür verwunschen hab", widersprach der Rothaarige wütend. "Ihr seid ein und dieselbe Person, also spielt das keine Rolle. Also, fahren wir nun nach Nirasaki, oder nicht?", fragte Satoshi kühl. Statt zu antworten, fragte Daisuke seinerseits: " Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie du nun wirklich bist?" Der Blauhaarige sah ihn verständnislos an. "Ich meine, erst bist du lieb und nett und im nächsten Augenblick bist du kühl und gemein. Ich werde wirklich nicht schlau aus dir. Wer ist nun der echte Hiwatari?" "Tja, ich hab eben viele Seiten und die meisten kennst du noch gar nicht", antwortete der Andere geheimnisvoll und verführerisch. "Siehst du, schon wieder!", rief Daisuke fassungslos aus. "Komm, jetzt tu nicht so, als wärst du anders." Satoshi begann, Daisukes Hals mit massig kleinen Knutschflecken zu übersähen. Er arbeitete sich langsam von rechts nach links und dann hoch zum Mund seines Geliebten. Diesen erkundete er länger und sehr ausgiebig. Dabei legte Satoshi sich immer weiter über den Kleineren und seine Hände fuhren immer wieder durch Daisukes samtweiches rotes Haar und zerzausten es so noch mehr. Als er schließlich wieder von Daisukes Mund abließ, waren beide außer Atem und der Rotschopf lag mit geschlossenen Augen und geröteten Wangen unter dem Blauhaarigen. Besagter war aber längst noch nicht fertig. Seine Hände öffneten geschickt Daisukes Pyjamaoberteil und fuhren über die mit Pflastern übersähte Haut, während er seine Zunge abermals zwischen Daisukes Lippen drängte, was der Andere ohne Gegenwehr geschehen ließ. Schließlich folgte Satoshis begieriger Mund seinen Händen und wanderte immer tiefer, neckte die Brustwarzen und umspielte den Bauchnabel seines Geliebten auf sehr erregende Weise mit seiner Zunge. Abgesehen von leisem Stöhnen war Daisuke die ganze Zeit still geblieben, hatte sich weder gewehrt noch beteiligt und Satoshi merkte, dass der Rothaarige mindestens genauso erregt war wie er selbst. Doch plötzlich begann der Kleinere unruhig zu werden. Er hielt Satoshis Kopf fest und murmelte etwas. Der Blauhaarige sah auf und blickte direkt in Daisukes rote, traurig aber entschlossen blickende Augen. "Was ist?", fragte er leise und sanft. "Hn...hör...auf...bi... bitte!" Satoshi ging sofort von seinem Liebsten herunter und versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Andere es sah. "Ich geh duschen", sagte er und verschwand so schnell wie möglich im Bad. *Warum hast du das getan?* Daisuke horchte ein wenig überrascht auf. Das war das erste Mal, dass Dark sich meldete, wenn Satoshi in der Nähe war. //Dark? Was ist los? Warum meldest du dich?// *Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmt und außerdem ist es gut möglich, dass er dir das übel nimmt. Also, warum hast du ihn aufgehalten?* Daisuke zog die Decke enger um sich und kuschelte sich Schutz suchend hinein. Lange Zeit antwortete er nicht, sondern starrte nur traurig und verzweifelt auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, direkt neben die Tür. Schließlich sagte er: "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich leugne ja nicht, dass es mich nicht kalt gelassen hat, im Gegenteil, es war angenehm, aber...Ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, ihn weiter gehen zu lassen. Er hat mich so sehr verletzt und außerdem hat er mein Vertrauen ausgenutzt, als ich meine Eltern verloren hab und so leicht ist es nicht, das dann gleich wieder zuzulassen.// *Obwohl du es wolltest?* //Ich wollte es nicht! Ich hab gesagt, es war nicht unangenehm. Das ist nicht dasselbe!// *Aber jetzt fühlst du dich mies, weil du das euch beiden angetan hast?* //Irgendwie schon. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich ihn aufgehalten hab. Ich dachte, er würde es sowieso nicht tun, du weißt schon, wegen der Wette. Aber, dass er wirklich gehört hat, hat mich schon überrascht.// *Und du meinst nicht, dass das ein Grund wäre, ihm wieder ein wenig zu vertrauen? Immerhin hat er deinen Wunsch respektiert.* Daisuke wurde misstrauisch. //Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?// In diesem Augenblick kam Satoshi wieder ins Schlafzimmer. //Wir sprechen uns noch, Dark!// Satoshi setzte sich auf die Bettkante auf Daisukes Seite und schaute diesen an. Der Rotschopf vermied es, Blickkontakt herzustellen, da er Angst davor hatte, Verärgerung in Satoshis Augen zu sehen, so wie er es befürchtete. "Sieh mich an!", forderte Besagter nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Es klang ein wenig grob, aber nicht wirklich wütend. Deshalb fand der Rotschopf den Mut, der Forderung zögernd nachzukommen. Dark hatte Daisukes schlechtes Gewissen ganz erfolgreich hervorgerufen. "Hiwatari, ich...es tut mir leid..." "Was denn? Hat irgendjemand irgendetwas gesagt?" Satoshi versuchte freundlich zu klingen, scheiterte aber kläglich. "Gesagt nicht, aber ich bin nicht blind. Ich seh doch, dass du sauer bist." Daisuke verkroch sich immer mehr unter der Bettdecke. "Das leugne ich auch nicht. Es ist nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man erregt ist und dann fast an der besten Stelle unterbrochen wird, aber ich verstehe, dass du das nicht willst. Ich hatte eine Weile Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und ich hab versucht, mich in deine Lage zu versetzen. Ich hab dir weh getan und du kannst mir nicht mehr vertrauen, egal, was ich tue." Wie sehr auch immer Satoshi versuchte, einen versöhnlichen Ton anzuschlagen, es gelang ihm nicht richtig. Man hörte den Vorwurf heraus. Während Hiwtarai sprach, spielte Daisuke leicht mit seinem Haar. Es war noch nass und immer wieder fielen kleine Tropfen auf Satoshis Schultern. Der Rothaarige fing sie nach einander auf und wischte zwischendurch die feuchten Spuren auf Satoshis Schultern mit der Decke ab. Der Blauhaarige betrachtete dies verwundert, doch seine Miene blieb ernst und unnachgiebig. Unerklärlicher Weise konnte Daisuke es heute nicht ertragen, mit dem Blauhaarigen verstritten zu sein und deswegen tat er etwas, was ihm sonst nie im Traum eingefallen wäre. Er setzte sich halb auf, wobei er sich noch mit einer Hand auf dem Bett abstützte und sah Satoshi eine Weile mit nicht zu deutendem Blick an. Dann beugte er sich langsam nach vorn, so weit, dass er die Lippen des anderen leicht berührte. Satoshi verstand die Botschaft sofort und rechnete es Daisuke hoch an, dass er ihn von selbst küsste. Er legte die Arme um seinen Geliebten und brachte ihre Münder in engeren Kontakt. Während er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bittend über Daisukes Lippen strich, beförderte er sie fast in Zeitlupe in eine liegende Position. Dabei rutschte ihm das Handtuch, mit dem er die ganze Zeit nur bekleidet gewesen war, von den Hüften, aber das beachtete er gar nicht. Alles, was zählte, war der Junge unter ihm, der zum ersten Mal selbst einen Kuss gewollt hatte, und diese Tatsache machte Satoshi unendlich glücklich. Er unterbrach den Kuss kurz um ein sanftes, ehrliches "Ich liebe dich" gegen den Mund des Kleineren zu hauchen, doch dann übermannte ihn wieder dieses unbändige Verlangen, das er meistens spürte, wenn er Daisuke auch nur ansah. Dieser war zur selben Zeit mindestens genauso glücklich wie Satoshi, wenn auch aus einem etwas anderen Grund. Er war eigentlich nur froh, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles in Ordnung war und dass er trotz allem noch in der Lage war, Satoshi zu vertrauen. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit beendeten sie ihre recht wild gewordene Küsserei und Satoshi kroch endlich zu Daisuke unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich wieder einmal an seinen Liebsten. "Übrigens, da fällt mir ein, ich hab deine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Ich würde gern mit dir in die Berge fahren", sagte der Rothaarige sanft. "Wirklich?" Satoshi freute sich wie ein Schneekönig und überhäufte Daisuke abermals mit Küssen. Lachend schob dieser den Anderen von sich. "Jetzt ist aber mal gut, du Besessener! Lass uns endlich aufstehen." "Gut, wann fahren wir?", fragte der Blauhaarige sprühend vor Energie. "Keine Ahnung. Heut Nachmittag vielleicht?" "OK, dann lass uns schnell frühstücken, damit wir noch genug Zeit zum Packen haben." Satoshi drückte Daisuke noch einen überschwänglichen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand dann fröhlich pfeifend in der Küche.  
  
***  
  
So, des war's!! Wie fandet ihr's? Die beiden sind ja sooooo süß!!!!! (Sorry, ein hirnloser, narzisstischer Kommentare einer hirnlosen Autorin. Ignoriert das einfach.) Wenn ihr anderer oder derselben Meinung seid: schreibt mir! Obwohl, kann es sein, dass die beiden ganz schön OOC sind? Ich weiß nich genau, aber was soll's. Und am Anfang mussten sie ja sooo leiden, die Armen. Aber *sadistischgrins* es is noch lange nich vorbei!! Daisuki-chan muss noch viiiel schlimmeres aushalten. Ja, ja, warum sind Autoren nur immer so grausam? Allerdings dauert das 4. Pitel noch ziemlich lange, ich hab nämlich noch gar nich angefangen mit Schreiben. Ich hab zwar schon ein Konzept und ein paar Teile sind schon aufm Papier gelandet, aber sonst is noch nix. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, aber diese blöde Ma- Hausarbeit verschlingt so viel von meiner Zeit. Aber es sind ja bald Ferien! *vorfreudeaufundabhüpf* So, jetz reicht's mit Stuss reden. Liest das hier überhaupt jemand? Egal, bis zum nächsten mal. Man liest sich (hoff ich). Ciaoi, seri.  
  
(1) Nirasaki gibt's wirklich und es liegt auch im Gebirge. Ich hab extra im Atlas nach 'nem passenden Ort gesucht. Allerdings liegt's ein bissl weit weg von Tokyo und is auch ein bissl zu groß, aba der Name gefiel mir. Also denkt es euch ein bissl näher an Tokyo ran und auch ein bissl kleiner.  
  
Beta Fly-chan: Ich muss euch sagen, Seri hat mich tagelang genervt, dass sie nicht das richtige romantische Dorf findet, ob die Orte, die sie fand, nich zu weit weg sind ... und, und, und... Anstatt sich einfach was auszudenken!!! *seufzgrummel* Aber so is sie.... Seid bloß froh, dass ihr sie nicht jeden Tag um euch habt. *genervtsei* *Pause* Aber andererseits, ist sie die beste, talentierteste, begabteste, netteste und liebste Autorin, die ich kenn. Ehrlich, so lieb wie sie behandelt niemand seine Charas.....*ähm Seri nimmst du mal die Axt wieder runter bitte* Na egal. Genug gelabert. Stell das hier endlich rein, Seri. Die Leutz wollen lesen. *lol* *froi* Ich konnte auch meinen Senf zugeben!!! 


	4. Kapitel 4

Titel: Dann tu mit mir, was immer du willst... Autor: serenitatis Teil:4/? Fandom: DNAngel Pairing: Daisuke x Satoshi Disclaimer: nix mir, alles gehört...*manga hol*...Yukiru Sugisaki  
und ich mach keinen Profit mit dem Geschriebsel da  
unten. Kommentar: Ich entschuldige mich vielmal, dass es so lange gedauert  
hat! Bitte verzeiht mir. Und ich danke ganz doll meiner  
lieben momo, die mir aus meinem Kreativitätsloch  
geholfen hat. Du bist die beste!  
Dann noch was zur Story: das mit dem Schlafanzug beruht  
auf wahren Begebenheiten. Is meinem Paps auch schon mal  
passiert...*gg* Und die Vergangenheit von Sato-chan ist  
ausgedacht. Keine Ahnung, wie das wirklich war.  
Aber lest selbst...  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
"Oh, Mann! Ich halt's nicht mehr aus! Sag mal, worüber denkst du die ganze Zeit nach?", fuhr Satoshi Daisuke aufgebracht an. Seit sie vor einer Stunde von Daisukes Wohnung aus losgefahren waren, war der Rotschopf seltsam ruhig gewesen. Jetzt saßen sie im Zug Richtung Nirasaki und Daisuke war immer noch völlig abwesend und wurde nun von Satoshis Frage grob aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ach, ich überlege nur, was ich vergessen hab." Satoshi verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ist das dein einziges Problem?", fragte er. Daisuke sah ihn böse an. "Ich weiß, dass ich etwas vergessen hab! Ich weiß nur nicht, was. Hach, das könnte mich wahnsinnig machen!" "Mein Gott, reg dich ab! So wichtig wird's schon nicht sein, außerdem wäre es jetzt eh zu spät. Du siehst es doch dann beim Auspacken. Jetzt hör auf zu grübeln und sag mir, was wir die Woche über machen wollen." Damit hatte er seinen Geliebten abgelenkt. Die weitere Fahrt nutzten sie, um Pläne für die kommenden Tage zu schmieden. Als sie dann die verbliebene Strecke inklusive eines fünfminütigen Fußmarsches zwischen 50 cm hohen Schneewänden zurückgelegt hatten, standen sie endlich vor der Hütte. Man konnte es eigentlich nicht wirklich als solche bezeichnen; es war eher ein kleineres Häuschen. Es war größtenteils aus Holz und sah von außen schon sehr luxuriös aus, denn es hatte einige überflüssige, doch sehr hübsche Verzierungen um die Fenster und die Tür und das Geländer am Balkon im oberen Stock, welcher sich über eine ganze Seite des Häuschens erstreckte, war auch ziemlich aufwendig gearbeitet. "Wie bist du denn an so eine Unterkunft gekommen?", fragte Daisuke beeindruckt, während Satoshi die Tür aufschloss. "Es gehört einem Freund meines Vaters und der hat gesagt, es mache ihm nichts aus, wenn ich es mir für eine Weile ausborge, da er es gerade sowieso nicht braucht." "Ach so", kam es noch leise von Daisuke zurück, dann gingen die beiden Jungs hinein, zogen Jacke und Schuhe aus, ließen ihr Gepäck Gepäck sein und schauten sich erst einmal um. Man merkte ganz deutlich, dass es das Ferienhaus eines reichen Politikers war. Es gab ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer mit Theke, dazugehöriger, unter anderem mit edlem Wein gefüllter Hausbar, und einem Kamin, außerdem ein großes Schlafzimmer mit einem Bett, das für vier Personen gereicht hätte und ein Bad mit Whirlpool. Als Daisuke das alles sah, murmelte er vor sich hin: "Wow, fehlt nur noch die Masseuse." Auf einmal fühlte er ein Paar Hände leicht seinen Nacken kneten und Satoshi sagte leise ganz nah an Daisukes Ohr: "Kein Problem." Er küsste kurz Daisukes Hals, nahm dann dessen Hand und zog ihn wieder nach unten ins Erdgeschoss, damit sie ihre Sachen ins Schlafzimmer bringen konnten. Daisuke wollte gleich auspacken, aber Satoshi hielt ihn auf und zog ihn nach unten in die Küche, wo er Kaffee ansetzte. Dabei sagte er: "Komm, das können wir doch heute Abend machen. Jetzt trinken wir erst einmal eine schöne Tasse Kaffee und dann gehen wir noch ein Stück spazieren, OK?" Daisuke gab klein bei und später liefen sie sogar noch ziemlich lange durch vollkommen unberührte Schneefelder. Es war traumhaftes Wetter; auch wenn es schon sehr kalt war, schien die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel und ließ den Schnee so sehr glitzern, dass es blendete. Satoshi und Daisuke kehrten erst zurück, als die Sonne schon unterging und der Rotschopf zauberte ein wundervolles Abendessen für die zwei.  
  
***  
  
"Wo ist denn mein...? Ach, verdammt! Jetzt weiß ich, was ich vergessen habe!", fluchte Daisuke. Sie waren mit Auspacken fertig und wollten gerade schlafen gehen. "Was denn?", fragte Satoshi, der es sich, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, schon im Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Meinen Schlafanzug", seufzte der Rothaarige, "Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?!" "Mein Gott, das ist doch kein Weltuntergang!", versuchte Satoshi seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen, "Wen soll das hier schon stören? Unter der Decke ist es warm genug, ich hab dich auch schon mit weniger als Shorts bekleidet gesehen, sprich mit gar nichts, und jetzt herrschen wenigstens gleiche Bedingungen." -Er deutete auf seine Klamotten. - "Außerdem kann ich dich immer noch wärmen, wenn dir doch kalt sein sollte." Daisuke gab nach und kroch zu dem Anderen ins Bett. Dieser drehte ihn auf dem Bauch und setzte sich auf ihn. "Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Daisuke mit einer nicht sehr erfreulichen Vorahnung. "Was wohl?", stellte der Blauhaarige die Gegenfrage, während er seine Hände über den Rücken des Rotschopfes gleiten ließ. "Du wolltest doch eine Massage." Und mit diesen Worten begann er Daisukes Nacken und Rücken zu massieren. "Mein Gott, ist das schön!", seufzte Daisuke nach einer Weile der Stille. "Wo hast du so gut massieren gelernt?" "Nirgendwo. Meine Mutter hat meinen Vater früher öfter massiert, als er gestresst von der Arbeit kam. Und da hab ich eben zugesehen." Daisuke wurde neugierig. "Warum macht sie es jetzt nicht mehr?" Satoshi zögerte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete. "Na ja, sie hat ihn verlassen, als ich acht war, und vor zwei Jahren ist sie dann gestorben." "Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Das hat nur alte Wunden aufgerissen", murmelte Daisuke leise. "Nein, ist schon okay. Ich hab sie, ehrlich gesagt, beide nicht so sehr gemocht. Mein Vater hatte nie Zeit für mich und meiner Mutter, und sie hat sich deshalb mit anderen Männern vergnügt. Er hat aber auch nichts dagegen getan, obwohl er es wusste. Es war eigentlich vorauszusehen." Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und Satoshi fuhr fort, seinen Geliebten zu massieren. Daisuke empfand die Berührungen als äußerst beruhigend. Er sagte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: "Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam; zumindest teilweise." "Was meinst du?" "Wenn man es so nimmt, haben wir beide keine Eltern mehr. Und deine Mutter ist genauso tot wie..." Daisuke konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Er wollte sie zwar zurückhalten, aber die Tränen kamen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte und die Stimme versagte ihm. "Hey, hey, Süßer, nicht weinen, ja? Ist ja gut." Satoshi versuchte Daisuke so gut wie möglich zu trösten. Er legte sich neben seinen Liebsten und nahm ihn in die Arme. Während er dem Anderen sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr, murmelte er ihm beruhigende Worte zu und Daisuke wurde langsam ruhiger, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Doch der Blauhaarige konnte nicht so schnell ins Land der Träume hinübergleiten. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Daisuke. Auch wenn man es Daisuke nicht ansah, trauerte er sehr um seine Familie und das war etwas, was Satoshi überhaupt nicht wollte. Daisuke sollte nicht mehr traurig, er sollte endlich mal wieder lächeln. "Wenn ich dich nur dazu bringen könnte, dich in mich zu verlieben... Ich könnte dich bestimmt glücklich machen.", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinein. Daisuke schmiegte sich im Schlaf noch enger an Satoshi und seufzte leise.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen sie erst spät auf, machten sich einen Picknickkorb zurecht und brachen zu einer langen Wanderung auf. In der Nacht hatte es wieder geschneit und jetzt kämpften sich Daisuke und Satoshi durch den Schnee, denn meist liefen sie querfeldein über glitzernde Schneefelder. Ab und zu gelangten sie in einen kleineren Wald und alles in allem war es eine wunderschöne Runde, auch wenn Daisuke sich ab und zu über steile Hänge aufregte. Zweimal machten sie Rast und futterten den ganzen Korb leer. Dabei redeten sie über alles Mögliche und hatten mächtig viel Spaß, weil sie mehr mit dem Essen spielten, als damit den Hunger zu stillen. Schließlich kamen sie ziemlich durchgefroren wieder bei ihrer Unterkunft an und Daisuke sagte zu Satoshi, der ein Stück weiter hinten lief: "Hey, gibst du mal den-" Plötzlich sog er scharf die Luft ein, verzog das Gesicht und versuchte, den Schnee wieder aus seinem Nacken zu bekommen. "Verdammt, das war kalt!!!", fuhr er Satoshi an und drehte sich um, was aber ein entscheidender Fehler war, denn schon traf ihn der nächste Schneeball voll ins Gesicht. Der blauhaarige Junge lag schon fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen. "Oh Gott, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!", rief er unter Tränen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Daisuke so schnell reagierte und somit konnte er dem Schneeball nicht ganz ausweichen. Daraufhin entbrannte eine gnadenlose Schneeballschlacht, während der sich die beiden Jungs immer mehr aufeinander zu bewegten. Als sie nur noch zwei Schritte voneinander entfernt waren, passte Daisuke einen Moment nicht auf und Satoshi seifte ihn mit einer riesigen Ladung Schnee ein. Daraufhin stürzte der Kleinere sich auf Satoshi und beide fielen zu Boden. Davon ließen sie sich aber überhaupt nicht stören; sie rollten ein Stück im Schnee herum, bis sie schließlich - Satoshi über Daisuke - zum Stehen kamen. Beide waren außer Atem und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Grinsend sahen sie sich an und Satoshi beugte sich nach unten und küsste Daisuke ausgiebig. Danach stand er auf und zog den Anderen mit sich hoch. "Wir sollten rein gehen und uns schleunigst was anderes anziehen, sonst holen wir uns noch den Tod." Daisuke nickte nur zustimmend. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er vor Kälte wie Espenlaub zitterte. //Na, wenn das keine saftige Grippe wird.// Im Haus entledigten sie sich erst einmal aller Klamotten, abgesehen von den Shorts, und hängten sie vor den Kamin, den Satoshi dann anheizte. Daisuke war auf dem Weg nach oben, um neue Sachen zu holen, als der Blauhaarige ihm zurief: "Ich mach Kaffee. Bringst du mir ein T-Shirt mit?" Es kam nur ein leises "Ja" von Daisuke zurück und verwundert ging er weiter. //Ein T-Shirt? Will er etwa erfrieren?// Doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Es war ja schließlich Hiwataris Sache. //Wenn er sich so schnell wieder aufwärmt, von mir aus.// Er trottete langsam zu dem Schrank, in dem Satoshi seine Sachen verstaut hatte und zog ein T-Shirt heraus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Pullover ein Regal weiter unten.  
  
"Kommst du?", rief Satoshi von unten. Er hatte schon den Tisch vor dem Kamin gedeckt und wartete nur noch, bis der Kaffee fertig war. Daisuke kam nach unten und reichte ihm sein Shirt. Satoshis Blick fiel auf Daisuke, als dieser sich hinsetzte. "Sag mal, ist das mein Pullover?", fragte er etwas verwirrt. Daisuke sah ihn unschuldig und ein wenig verlegen an. "Ähm... ja. Der sah so schön kuschelig und weich aus und ich dachte, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn mir mal ausborge." "Nein, nein, habe ich auch nicht", beschwichtigte Satoshi den Anderen, "Ich hab mich nur gewundert." Schweigend saßen sie dann auf der Couch und tranken ihren Kaffee. Daisuke zog seine Beine ganz nah an seinen Körper und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab. Seine Kaffeetasse wurde von seinen Händen erdrückt, so sehr umklammerte er sie. Ihm war ja so was von eiskalt! Das entging natürlich auch Satoshi nicht. "Sag mal, frierst du?", fragte er besorgt. "Nein, geht schon", log der Rothaarige. Der Blauhaarige nahm ihm das selbstverständlich nicht ab. Er bedachte seinen Geliebten mit einem strafenden Blick ob der Tatsache, dass er Satoshi angelogen hatte, löste eine von Daisukes Händen von der Tasse und nahm die steifen Finger in seine eigenen, warmen Hände. "Sag mal, warum wärmst du dich nicht auf?" "Mach ich doch! Meine innere Heizung steht eben auf Sparflamme, deswegen geht es nicht so schnell", rechtfertigte sich der Andere. Satoshi stand plötzlich auf und ging nach oben. Daisuke sah ihm nur verwundert nach, sagte aber nichts, sondern schlürfte den Rest von seinem Kaffee und zitterte noch ein bisschen vor sich hin, während es draußen begann dunkel zu werden.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Satoshi wieder, aber er antwortete nicht auf Daisukes Frage, wo er denn gewesen sei, sondern räumte nur wortlos das Geschirr in die Küche. Dann zog er den Kleineren mit sich nach oben und in Richtung Bad. "Ich dachte, ein heißes Bad würde dir mal gut tun", sagte der Blauhaarige, als sie das Badezimmer betraten. Innen erwartete Daisuke ein gefüllter Whirlpool und auch wenn Satoshi das Licht ausgemacht hatte, war es nicht dunkel, denn im Whirlpool waren kleine Lämpchen angebracht. Diese tauchten den kleinen Raum jetzt in ein angenehmes, warmes Licht. Satoshi zog erst sich und dann Daisuke das Shirt aus und entledigte sie beide dann auch noch der restlichen Sachen. Daisukes Wangen wurden mindestens so rot wie seine Haare, als er so splitterfasernackt vor Satoshi stand, was dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln bemerkte. "Seit wann wirst du denn rot? Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich so sehe. Wieso ist es dir auf einmal peinlich?" Der Rotschopf drehte verlegen den Kopf weg und murmelte: "Es ist mir nicht peinlich." Der Blauhaarige trat einen Schritt auf seinen Geliebten zu und hob dessen Kinn an, so dass Daisuke gezwungen war, Satoshi anzusehen. "Du bist schön", sagte dieser schlicht. Er legte die Arme um Daisukes Taille und küsste ihn sanft. Seine Zunge strich leicht, um Einlass bittend, über Daisukes Lippen und der Kleinere ließ ihn gewähren. Satoshi erkundete Daisukes Mund langsam, aufreizend und sehr ausführlich. Dann zog er den Anderen zum Pool und sie ließen sich in das warme, noch ruhige Wasser gleiten. Der Rotschopf konnte einen leisen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. "Wärmt durch, oder?", fragte Satoshi. Daisuke murmelte nur eine unverständliche Zustimmung. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es, einfach mal nichts zu tun. Die letzte Woche war stressiger gewesen, als er angenommen hatte. Erst die Sache mit seinen Eltern und dann musste er sich auch noch in einem neuen Leben zurecht finden. Das alles hatte ihm ganz schön zugesetzt, doch jetzt konnte er die Anspannung endlich mal weit von sich schieben. Und Satoshi schien ihn dabei unterstützen zu wollen. Er rutschte ganz nah an seinen Geliebten heran und begann, ihn zu streicheln. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Daisukes Brust und Rippen. Immer wenn er an den Brustwarzen vorbei kam, verweilte er dort eine Weile, liebkoste sie sanft, und machte sich dann weiter auf den Weg nach unten. Während seine Hände so intensiv auf Wanderschaft gingen, ließ Satoshi seine Lippen über Daisukes Hals, Nacken und Mund gleiten, küsste alles immer und immer wieder und entlockte dem Kleineren dadurch kleine Seufzer, die ihn noch mehr anspornten. So sehr, wie er immer behauptete, konnte es Daisuke gar nicht missfallen, sonst würde er es jetzt nicht so sehr genießen. Daisuke selbst blieb bei der ganzen Sache allerdings passiv wie immer, obwohl ihn die Berührungen erschaudern ließen. Satoshis Hand wanderte nun langsam und vorsichtig weiter Richtung Daisukes intimstem Körperteil. Da dieser ihn nicht aufhielt, fuhr er schließlich sanft an Daisukes Penis auf und ab und der Rothaarige begann leise zu stöhnen. Es erregte ihn ungemein, und schon kurze Zeit später begann er, mit seinem steifen Glied gegen Satoshis Hand zu stoßen. "Na, na, nicht so ungeduldig", murmelte Satoshi nah an Daisukes Ohr, bevor er spielerisch an dessen Hals knabberte. Er bewegte seine Hand schneller und kam allmählich selbst ein wenig außer Atem, doch er mäßigte das Tempo noch so weit, dass er Daisukes Höhepunkt hinauszögerte. Er sollte ruhig noch ein bisschen zappeln. Satoshi küsste den Anderen wieder, doch dieses Mal war es kein sanfter Kuss. Er war wild, fordernd und leidenschaftlich, und Daisuke wollte es so.  
  
Schließlich kam Daisuke mit einem kleinen Schrei, während er sich Halt suchend an Satoshi festklammerte, der seinen Geliebten seinerseits fest umarmte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Daisuke, dass der Blauhaarige schon mindestens genauso erregt war wie er selbst es noch vor ein paar Sekunden gewesen war, denn Satoshis Glied presste sich hart und unnachgiebig gegen Daisukes Hüfte. Er schaute auf und sah, dass Satoshi ihn prüfend musterte. "Was ist?", fragte er immer noch ein wenig atemlos. "Nichts." Satoshis Blick war unergründlich. Er küsste Daisukes abermals und nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden intensiven Blickkontaktes sagte er leise: "Ich möchte, dass du mir zusiehst." Der Rothaarige erstarrte. "Bitte, ich...das kann ich nicht, das ist..." Doch Satoshi achtete nicht auf Daisukes Worte. Er rutschte ein Stück von dem Anderen weg, betätigte einen Schalter, so dass das Wasser leicht zu blubbern begann und legte sich so hin, dass Daisuke freie Sicht hatte. Dann fing er an sich selbst zu liebkosen, während er immer noch Daisuke ansah. Dieser schaute zurück, direkt in Satoshis Augen. Er traute sich nicht, wo anders hinzuschauen. Doch Satoshi, sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst, unterbrach den Augenkontakt nicht, indem er die Augen schloss und Daisuke die Möglichkeit gab, ihm unbeobachtet zuzusehen. Er sollte seine Scham überwinden, und das schaffte er nicht, wenn Satoshi ihm entgegenkam. Geschickt lenkte er Daisukes Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hände, die er weiter über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und Daisuke folgte ihnen. Er fuhr über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch und wieder hinauf, liebkoste seine Brustwarzen, bis sie hart wurden und wanderte schließlich ganz hinab zu seinem Schaft. Dabei beobachtete er Daisuke weiter, doch diesen störte es nicht. Er war zwar sehr rot im Gesicht, doch er wandte den Blick nicht ab, und es gefiel ihm, was er sah, auch wenn er das sich selbst gegenüber sicher nie zugeben würde. Doch Satoshi verstand seine Körpersprache. Er bearbeitet sein Glied weiter mit seiner Hand, fuhr auf und ab und stöhnte dabei leise. Mit der Zeit beschleunigte er die Bewegungen. Lange würde er wohl nicht mehr aushalten. //Oh Mann, schon wenn ich ihn nur ansehe, könnte ich sofort kommen.// Schließlich setzte er seine Worte in die Tat um und ergoss sich mit einem heißeren Stöhnen ins Wasser. Eine Weile lagen beide regungslos da. Satoshi sah Daisuke dabei zu, wie dieser nun mehr oder weniger schamlos, aber dafür umso faszinierter, seine im Wasser schwimmende Samenflüssigkeit beobachtete. Satoshi nahm Daisuke wieder in die Arme und flüsterte aufreizend: "Ich könnte dir noch mehr davon geben, wenn du willst...und nicht nur hier ins Wasser hinein." Daisuke wandte schlagartig den Blick ab und stand auf. "Hör auf damit!", sagte er ein wenig barscher, als er vorgehabt hatte. "Schon gut", sagte Satoshi resignierend. Sie stiegen aus dem Whirlpool und trockneten sich ab. Besser gesagt, Satoshi ließ sich von der Luft trocknen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Daisuke sanft abzurubbeln. Danach verbrachten sie noch einen gemütlichen Abend auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, indem sie einfach aneinander gekuschelt da lagen und nichts taten, außer sich gegenseitig Geborgenheit zu schenken.  
  
***  
  
So vergingen auch die letzten Tage ihres Urlaubs. Sie gingen viel spazieren, nachts kuschelten sie, aber Satoshi vergriff sich nie an Daisuke und dafür war dieser ihm unendlich dankbar. Und als sie dann wieder in der Schule waren, ging es Daisuke zum ersten mal seit langem wieder besser. Er konnte endlich wieder fröhlich sein, obwohl das Erlebte noch immer schwer auf ihm lastete. Auch Saehara und einige andere seiner Mitschüler, unter anderem auch Riku und Risa hatten bemerkt, dass Daisuke in den letzten Monaten immer verschlossener und gleichgültiger seiner Umwelt gegenüber geworden war. Sie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, aber jetzt schien es ja wieder besser zu werden. Und es freute sie auch, zu sehen, dass das Verhältnis von Daisuke und Satoshi besser geworden war. Irgendwas war anders gewesen in letzter Zeit, obwohl Saehara und die anderen es nicht wirklich deuten konnten, aber jetzt warf Daisuke dem Blauhaarigen auf dem gang keine ganz so hasserfüllten Blicke mehr zu, und das war doch schon ein Zeichen der Besserung. Doch Daisuke ahnte nicht, dass es noch nicht ausgestanden war. Satoshi sollte das dünne Band zwischen ihnen noch ein weiteres Mal auf die Probe stellen und niemand konnte wissen, ob er dann nicht zu weit ging.  
  
***  
  
So, das war Pitel 4. "Und dafür hat die drei Monate gebraucht??!!" - Das denken jetz sicher einige von euch, und ich muss sagen: Ihr habt recht. *heul* Ich hab gar nich vorgehabt, das so lange hinauszuzögern. ich wollte eigentlich in den Sommerferien schreiben... Aber da is irgendwie nix draus geworden... Und dann is es auch nich so lang wie die anderen drei Kapitel (nur 6 Seiten...) und in der Story geht's sooo viel auch nich voran... ach, ich glaube, ich hasse diesen Teil... ABER ich bin ganz stolz auf mich, dass ich diese äußerst zitronische Szene hingekriegt hab. Meint ihr, dass ich das ganz gut gemacht hab? *grübel* bin mir nich sicher, das is das erste Mal, dass ich es so genau beschrieben hab. Oder war es zu übertrieben?  
  
Ich hab mich auch bemüht noch n paar Absätze reinzubringen, damit das Lesen ein bisschen einfacher wird. Ich kann das irgendwie nich, nach jeder wörtlichen Rede oder nach drei Zeilen dann schon wieder nen Absatz zu machen, aber ich hab's versucht, so gut ich konnte. So, das war's für heut. Mist, ich hab gar keinen Cliff hingekriegt...Verdammt...*g*  
  
Na ja, Ciaoi, *knuddelz*, bis zum nächsten Mal, der nächste Teil kommt bestimmt! (Wenn ich auch noch nich weiß, wann...)seri 


	5. Kapitel 5

Titel: Dann tu mit mir, was immer du willst... Autor: serenitatis Teil:5/6 Fandom: DNAngel Pairing: Daisuke x Satoshi Disclaimer: nix mir, alles gehört...*manga hol*...Yukiru Sugisaki  
und ich mach keinen Profit mit dem Geschriebsel da  
unten.  
  
Hi! Da bin ich mal wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch, von mir zu hören... Hab's jetz endlich geschafft, den 5. Teil fertigzukriegen! *stolz ist* Na, dann, viel Spaß damit.  
  
"blabla": Gesprochenes //blabla//: Gedachtes *blabla*: Gesprochenes von Daisuki-chan bzw. Darki, wenn der  
jeweils andere aktiv ist  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Ganz gemächlich lief Daisuke von der Schule nach Hause. Er hatte es nicht eilig, denn heut war Freitag und das bedeutete endlich Wochenende... //Gott sei Dank!// Daisuke war total ausgelaugt. In der ersten Woche nach den Herbstferien hatten sie schon wieder drei Arbeiten schreiben müssen. //Das ist doch nicht normal. Ich glaub, ich hau mich erst mal eine Stunde aufs...// "Daisuke!" Der Rothaarige drehte sich verwundert um, um herauszufinden, wer ihn da gerufen hatte. Es war Risa, die hastig auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Fragend blickte Daisuke sie an, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb und erst einmal nach Luft schnappte. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich aufhalte, aber ich muss dich etwas fragen", brachte sie nach einer Weile leicht keuchend hervor. "Kein Problem, ich hatte es eh nicht eilig. Schieß los, worum geht's?", fragte Daisuke mit einem ein wenig zu strahlenden Lächeln. "Also, wir müssen doch dieses Kunstprojekt machen und...na ja, ich hab schon angefangen, aber ich weiß nicht so richtig, ob es gut genug ist. Ich dachte, da du ja sehr Kunst-interessiert bist, könntest du mir vielleicht einen kleinen Rat geben. Geht das?", fragte Risa und lächelte ihn bittend an. //Komisch... Warum hab ich kaum Herzklopfen...?// Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bemerkte er, dass Risa ihn noch immer fragend ansah und antwortete schnell: "Ja, kann ich machen." "Könntest du dann vielleicht kurz mit bei mir vorbei kommen?", fragte sie weiter und lächelte ihn immer noch gewinnend an. "Ja, aber wirklich nicht lange, wenn es geht. Ich bin ziemlich müde", lenkte Daisuke hastig ein. //Warum musste Dark sich auch wieder die halbe Nacht draußen rumtreiben...// Er seufzte leise und Risa, die neben ihm ging, sah ihn verwundert an. Er lächelte nur verlegen und lief weiter. Als sie bei Risa zu Hause angekommen waren, holte Risa schnell das Bild, welches sie sich für das Projekt ausgedacht hatte und Daisuke wartete im Flur. "Warum kommst du nicht auf einen Tee ins Wohnzimmer?", fragte Risas Mutter freundlich. Doch Daisuke lehnte dankend ab. Er hatte nicht vor so lange zu bleiben. Risa kam mit dem Bild zurück und auch Riku gesellte sich zu ihnen. Beide warteten, als Daisuke das Bild fachmännisch betrachtete und hörten ihm dann aufmerksam zu. "Also, ich würde sagen, die Idee ist richtig gut, nur solltest du die Personen ein kleines bisschen anders auf dem Blatt verteilen. So, wie sie jetzt stehen, fällt das Kind auf der linken Seite irgendwie aus dem Bild heraus. Ich würde es hier hin zeichnen" - er deutete auf eine andere Stelle auf dem Papier - "dann fällt der Blick nicht sofort auf einen bestimmen Fleck auf dem Bild, sondern es wirkt als Gesamtwerk. Und ich würde vielleicht nicht ganz so grelle und verschiedene Farben wählen, damit es nicht zu bunt wird und die Atmosphäre zerstört." Er besah sich das Bild noch einmal und nickte zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung. //Dark?// *Hm?* //Was sagst du? Du bist immerhin hier derjenige, der sich mit berühmten Gemälden am besten auskennt. Was hätte Monet oder was weiß ich welcher bekannte Künstler jetzt gesagt?// *Nichts anderes. Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, würden sie sagen.* Laut sagte Daisuke: "Ja, mehr würde ich nicht ändern." "Gut, dann danke ich dir. Das war wirklich lieb", antwortete Risa, während sie ihn noch einmal anlächelte. Daisukes Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Es war merkwürdig, irgendwie nervte ihn ihr Gerede und dass sie ihn ständig anlächelte. Früher hätte er sofort gedacht, dass er Chancen bei ihr hätte. Gott sei Dank wusste er jetzt, dass das nicht so war. "Gut, dann werd ich mal gehen. Schönes Wochenende wünsch ich euch." Und damit war er verschwunden. Risa und Riku blickten ihm verwundert nach. "Komisch...", sagte Risa. "Ja, sehr komisch", stimmte ihre Zwillingsschwester ihr zu, "früher hätte er noch mindestens zehn Minuten weiter geredet und dir genau erklärt, wie du die Personen hinstellen sollst oder dass es gut so ist, wie du es gemacht hast, weil dann die und die Wirkung erzielt wird. Oder er hätte dir noch genau gesagt, welche Farben du wie stark einsetzen sollst und so weiter. Aber heute..." "Er ist nicht mehr der Alte seit der Geschichte mit seinen Eltern. Es ist ja auch verständlich, dass einen so etwas mitnimmt, aber dass er so verschlossen wird, dass er sich so in die Einsamkeit zurückzieht, ist doch wirklich nicht normal." Riku nickte bestätigend. "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er sich gerade jetzt mehr Gesellschaft sucht, damit er nicht so allein ist. Aber ich denke, es hat nicht nur was mit dem Unfall zu tun." Risa sah ihre Schwester fragend an. Diese sprach weiter: "Es fing schon eher an. Ihm muss schon vor diesem tragischen Ereignis irgendetwas passiert sein, was ihn schwer mitgenommen hat. Weißt du noch, Ende September oder so, da war er noch stiller als jetzt und ist jedem aus dem Weg gegangen, hat niemandem erzählt, was er zu Hause so macht, und ist nie mit Freunden mal ins Kino gegangen, oder so. Irgendetwas bedrückt ihn und ich hoffe, dass er es bald überstanden hat, sonst wird er daran zerbrechen." Risa erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas. "Weißt du, was mir gerade einfällt? Daisuke hat Hiwatari doch genau in der Zeit, von der du redest, immer so komische Blicke zugeworfen." Riku begriff, worauf Risa hinaus wollte. "Du hast Recht. Das war richtig unheimlich. Es sah so aus, als würde er Hiwatari jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen, so voller Hass hat Daisuke ihn angesehen. Meinst du, es könnte was mit Hiwatari zu tun haben, dass Daisuke so abweisen jedem seiner Mitmenschen gegenüber gewesen ist?" Risa nickte nur. "Wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir sie das sicher selbst klären lassen."  
  
***  
  
Schnee lag in der Luft. Daisuke spürte es, als er Mitte Dezember früh in der Dunkelheit zur Schule ging. Er sah in den klaren, mit Sternen übersäten Himmel und roch die trockene, kalte Luft. Es war noch sehr ruhig, als er durch die Straßen lief. Irgendwie zu ruhig, wie es Daisuke schien. Diese Atmosphäre hatte schon fast etwas Bedrohliches an sich und Daisuke wusste auf einmal mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass heute irgendetwas passieren würde, was sein Leben nachhaltig verändern würde. Irgendetwas würde geschehen, und es war definitiv nichts Gutes. Als er in der Schule ankam, erwiderte er die Begrüßungen seiner Freunde so fröhlich, wie er es nur konnte, doch selbst er bemerkte, wie kl„glich diese Versuche scheiterten. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr so fröhlich und sorglos sein, wie früher. Früher...als alles noch normal war. Als er noch nicht so viele Sorgen hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erlaubte er es sich, in die Vergangenheit einzutauchen und einige Bilder wieder heraufzubeschwören. Bilder voller Glück und Sorglosigkeit, die ihm ganz besonders in Erinnerung geblieben waren. Doch dann kam die Lehrerin und Daisuke zwang sich, nicht nostalgisch zu werden, und zuzuhören. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und er würde nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Er schaffte es auch allein, er war stark! Oder? Als er nach der dritten Stunde auf dem Klo vor dem Spiegel stand, kam plötzlich Satoshi zur Tür herein und schlenderte, als er Daisuke sah, lässig und ohne Hast auf den Kleineren zu. Dieser blickte erschrocken auf, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen und er die Wärme eines anderen Körpers an seinem Rücken spürte. Als er Satoshi erkannte, wurde sein Blick abweisend. "Hiwatari, was soll das? Willst du, dass uns jemand so sieht? Das ist nicht unbedingt der geheimste Platz, den es auf dem ganzen Schulgelände gibt", sagte er sarkastisch. Doch Satoshi ignorierte seinen Kommentar, presste sich an ihn, sodass ein leichter Schauer Daisukes Rücken hinab lief, und flüsterte dem Rothaarigen leise ins Ohr: "Ich will dich sehen, heute Abend." Daisuke sah Satoshi, über dessen verführerischen und doch bedrohlichen Ton erschrocken, im Spiegel in die Augen. Was er dort erkennen konnte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Satoshis Blick war gefährlich und gnadenlos, jagdlustig. Daisuke wurde mit einem Mal klar, was das Bedrohliche war, das er heute Morgen gefühlt hatte und er bekam Angst. Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Satoshi ließ ihn ruckartig los, und sah ihn kühl an. "Ich bin um neun bei dir." Dann ging er genauso lässig wieder, wie er gekommen war, als wäre nichts geschehen, und hinterließ einen völlig verwirrten Daisuke, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Er verstand nicht, wieso Hiwatari jetzt auf einmal wieder zu solchen Mitteln griff wie am Anfang. Daisuke hatte gedacht, dass sie inzwischen weitergekommen waren, dass sie sich auf ein bestimmtes Maß, einen Kompromiss, geeinigt hatten. Dass sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass Hiwatari seinen Sex bekam, Daisuke dabei aber nicht verletzte. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Daisukes Gesichtsausdruck wurde bitter und wütend. Er hatte Hiwatari im letzten Monat einmal gefragt, warum er so grausam gewesen war und der Blauhaarige hatte gesagt, dass es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gegeben hatte. Er hatte es einfach getan, weil sein Instinkt ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nur diesen Weg gegeben hatte. Doch mit der Zeit, so hatte Hiwatari es erklärt, wollte er Daisuke einfach nicht mehr wehtun. Weil er ihn liebte. //Aber warum muss er dann ausgerechnet heute wieder damit anfangen?// War es, weil er Daisuke trotz der sanften Methode nicht dazu bringen konnte, ihn zu lieben? War es überhaupt das, was Hiwatari wollte? //Aber was würde denn sonst Sinn ergeben, wenn mich jemand liebt? Es ist doch klar, dass er dann gern wiedergeliebt werden möchte.// Vielleicht hatte er ja die Geduld verloren, weil Daisuke keine Anzeichen gemacht hatte, dass er Hiwatari auch liebte und deswegen benutzte er jetzt wieder die alten Methoden. //Verdammt, wann gibt er es endlich auf? Wann erklärt er die Wette für beendet? Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Ich hab schon genug Probleme. Ich werde mich doch sowieso nie in ihn verlieben, also warum lässt er es nicht einfach?!// Doch der Zweifel begann langsam tief in seinem Inneren, wo er es nicht mitbekam, an dieser Meinung zu nagen.  
  
***  
  
Satoshi sprang geräuschlos auf den Balkon von Daisukes Appartement. Er wusste genau, dass der Rotschopf die Tür offen gelassen hatte. Und so war es auch. Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, blickte Daisuke nur kurz auf und beachtete Satoshi dann nicht weiter. Er saß auf dem Sofa und sah fern. Satoshi schloss die Balkontür und gesellte sich dann zu Daisuke auf die Couch. "Was kommt denn?", fragte er interessiert, während er seine Schuhe auf den Boden fallen ließ. "Ich schaue mir ...Werbung an", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern genervt, da diese gerade eben angefangen hatte. "Und dazwischenrein kommt ab und zu mal ein Stück Moon Child", fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu. "Oh, cool, den Film wollte ich mir eigentlich schon im Kino ansehen", sagte Satoshi daraufhin fröhlich und machte es sich neben Daisuke bequem. "Hast du etwa nicht? Da hast du aber was verpasst!" Satoshi sah den Anderen gespielt vorwurfsvoll an und erwiderte: "Ich konnte da auch nichts dafür. Ich musste mich ja jeden Tag darauf vorbereiten, einen gewissen kleinen Dieb zu fangen, der hier drin schlummert." Er tippte Daisuke gegen die Brust und grinste dann. "Aber immerhin hat es sich ja gelohnt." Daisuke schubste den Anderen leicht an der Schulter und schaute dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, machten die beiden sich fertig, um ins Bett zu gehen. Daisuke stand am Rand des Bettes, als Satoshi auf ihn zukam, ihn in die Arme nahm und ausgiebig küsste. Im Schein der Nachttischlampe sah Daisuke wieder das Gefährliche und Gnadenlose in Satoshis Augen und er wusste genau, was der Blauhaarige vorhatte. Dieser bemerkte die Erkenntnis in Daisukes Blick und hielt ihn automatisch ein bisschen stärker fest, während er ihn leicht in Richtung Bett bewegte. Das reichte Daisuke. "Verdammt noch mal, Hiwatari! Du kotzt mich langsam richtig an! Was soll das?!" Satoshi versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Daisuke..." Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und unterbrach den Blauhaarigen schnell. "Nein, lass es. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich glaube, wir sind mal wieder am Anfang angelangt. Langsam reicht es mir wirklich!" "Hör auf, Daisuke, das ist doch albern. Ich..." Doch Daisuke ließ sich in seiner Wut nicht aufhalten. "Albern?", schrie er Satoshi an, "Es ist albern?! Ich glaube langsam spinnst du wirklich. Warum machst du das schon wieder mit mir?" Daisuke wollte auf Satoshi losgehen, doch dieser hielt die Hände des Rothaarigen ohne Mühe auf. Er wollte den Kleineren auf das Bett drücken, vor dem sie standen, doch dieser entwickelte eine erstaunliche Kraft und wehrte sich erfolgreich. *Daisuke, hör auf!* //Dark?// Fassungslos erstarrte Daisuke und dadurch war Satoshi wieder der Stärker. Das hatte zur Folge, dass der Blauhaarige zu sehr schob, da kein Widerstand mehr vorhanden war, und beide aufs Bett fielen, Satoshi direkt über den Anderen. //Moment mal, irgendetwas ist hier anders//, dachte er, als er sich von dem Schreck erholte und seinen Kopf aus der Halsbeuge des Anderen nahm und den unter sich liegenden Jungen ansah. Doch er schaute nicht in Daisukes rote Augen, sondern in indigofarbene. "Dark?" "Hi!", sagte dieser nur grinsend. Satoshi sah ihn entgeistert an. "Was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist Daisuke?" "Keine Angst", beschwichtigte der Meisterdieb ihn, "ihm geht's gut. Er braucht nur 'ne kleine Pause." *DAAAaaar...!* "Du hast ihn verdrängt und seinen Körper übernommen? Einfach so?" Satoshi war wirklich beeindruckt. Dark grinste immer noch. "Kann man so sagen. Wir können den jeweils anderen zeitweise sogar soweit verdrängen, dass er nicht mehr mit uns reden kann, allerdings bedarf das sehr viel Willensstärke. Ich mach das sonst nicht 'gewalttätig', aber heute, dachte ich, war es angebracht. Er muss nicht schon wieder auf dich losgehen. Das ist für euch beide nicht gut." "Und was ist jetzt mit ihm? Ich meine, was macht er da drin?" Während er mit leicht sorgenvoller Stimme sprach, deutete Satoshi mit dem Finger auf Darks Körper. "Na ja, wenn man 'gewalttätig' so weit verdrängt wird, dass man gar nicht mehr an die Oberfläche gelangt, außer der Andere will es, dann verfällt man automatisch in so eine Art Bewusstlosigkeit. Daisuke muss sich erst einmal abreagieren, und da ist er dort drin ganz gut aufgehoben." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: "Und da ich nun schon mal da bin..." Seine Hände glitten unmissverständlich über Satoshis bereits nackte Brust. "Du meinst, du..." Jetzt war Satoshi vollends verwirrt, "Aber warum?" "Nun, Daisuke wehrt sich ja immer, aber... hm... wie drück ich's am besten aus...ich bin nicht so...abgeneigt wie er." "So? Das ist ja interessant", erwiderte Satoshi nachdenklich. "Wie ich Daisuke schon gesagt hab, ihr seid ein und dieselbe Person, also ist es im Grunde egal. Ich liebe euch beide." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich nach unten und beide versanken in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Hm", meinte Satoshi danach, "anders, aber nicht sehr." Dark lächelte nur genießerisch. Sie streichelten sich gegenseitig überall, während sie sich immer wider küssten. Satoshi genoss es, auch einmal so verwöhnt zu werden und er belohnte es, indem er vorsichtig erst einen Finger in Dark eindringen und dann noch einen weiteren folgen ließ, bis er einen Punkt tief im Innern des Anderen berührte und Dark genüsslich aufstöhnte. Erst dann ersetzte Satoshi die Finger mit seinem Penis. Langsam schob er sich in Dark hinein, stets darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Er begann sich in einem vorsichtigen, tastenden Rhythmus zu bewegen, bis Dark ihm verständlich machte, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Er zog Satoshis Gesicht zu sich herunter und küsste ihn so lange, bis er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Danach wurden Satoshis Bewegungen schneller und beide genossen die Wärme, die ihre Körper durchdrang, sie genossen die Hitze, die sie zu verbrennen drohte, bis sich Satoshi schließlich in Dark ergoss und dieser gleichzeitig seinen Samen auf ihren Körpern und auf dem Bett verteilte. Sie lagen noch eine Weile erschöpft aufeinander, dann rollte Satoshi von Dark herunter und lag neben ihm auf dem Rücken, sodass sich Dark gemütlich an ihn kuscheln konnte. Satoshi drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Darks Haar und murmelte: "Ich liebe dich." Dann lagen sie eine Weile still, doch keiner von beiden konnte schlafen. Satoshi sprach schließlich das aus, was sie beide beschäftigte: "Weiß er davon?" Dark seufzte. "Noch nicht. Aber er wird es morgen früh sehen, wenn er aufwacht. Er wird stinksauer sein, das kann ich dir versichern." Satoshi seufzte ebenfalls. "Ich weiß. Vielleicht hätten wir das nicht tun sollen. Das verzeiht er mir nie!", flüsterte er verzweifelt. Dark richtete sich so weit auf, dass er den Blauhaarigen ansehen konnte und sagte leise: "Ich rede mit ihm, verlass dich drauf." "Und wenn er dich so verdrängt, wie du es jetzt mit ihm machst?", erwiderte der Andere. "Das wird er wahrscheinlich tun, das ist richtig. Aber er wird es nicht allzu lange durchhalten. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass man viel Kraft dafür braucht und auf Dauer kann er die nicht aufbringen. Und dann werde ich mit ihm reden. Du musst mir nur Zeit lassen." Satoshi nickte und sprach etwas anderes an, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag: "Sag mal, wenn du mich liebst, liebt Daisuke mich dann auch?" "Ich weiß, dass dir seine Liebe mehr wert ist, als meine, weil du ihn mehr liebst und es stört mich auch nicht, aber ich kann dir überhaupt nichts versprechen. Ich weiß es nicht, Satoshi." //Ich weiß nicht, ob er dich so sehr liebt, dass er dir das verzeihen kann.// Satoshi setzte sich auf und beendete damit die Unterhaltung. "Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn er mich morgen nicht hier findet, oder?" Dark stimmte ihm zu. Satoshi zog sich an und verließ dann Daisukes Appartement so geräuschlos wieder, wie er es betreten hatte.  
  
***  
  
Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Das war das erste, was Daisuke bemerkte, als er am nächsten Morgen ruckartig erwachte. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Digitalwecker neben seinem Bett verriet ihm, das es schon nach zehn Uhr war. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurück sinken. Dann überlegte er, warum zum Teufel er sich so ausgelaugt fühlte, obwohl er richtig lange geschlafen hatte. Plötzlich kamen alle Bilder auf einmal wieder und Daisuke erschrak so sehr, dass er sich wieder aufsetzte und gehetzt um sich blickte. Wieder grübelte er, warum Hiwatari ihn so sehr hatte verletzen wollen und dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sich an nichts mehr nach ihrer kleinen Kampelei erinnerte. Was war geschehen? Verwirrt schwang Daisuke die Beine über die Bettkante. Dabei fuhr seine rechte hand über eine Stelle auf seinem Bettlaken, die sich anders anfühlte als der übrige Stoff. Sie war irgendwie härter, als wäre eine Flüssigkeit darauf geflossen und dann getrocknet. Daisuke sah verwundert auf besagten Fleck und seinen Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, als er genau das sah, was er am wenigsten zu sehen gehofft hatte. //Moment mal. Also, noch mal von vorn. Was ist der Reihenfolge nach passiert? Hiwatari wollte mich aufs Bett stoßen. Ich hab mich gewehrt und dann hat Dark gesagt, ich soll aufhören... Dark hat... Nein, oh nein, wenn er mir das angetan hat, dann bring ich ihn um!// Wütend stapfte Daisuke ins Bad und spritzte sich erst einmal eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht um richtig munter zu werden. Doch dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er musste seinem Zorn irgendwie Luft machen. Er griff nach seinem Zahnputzbecher und schmiss ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, exakt einen Zentimeter neben dem Fenster. Durch den Lärm wachte Dark auch endlich auf. *Daisuke...* begann er vorsichtig. Doch dieser schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab. "Du wagst es wirklich mich anzusprechen, nachdem du mich so verraten hast?!", schrie er seine verzweifelte Wut heraus. *Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber...* "Du weißt kein bisschen über meine Gefühle, sonst hättest du mir das nicht angetan! Mit ihm zu schlafen, mit meinem Erzfeind, mit dem Jungen, der mich die ganzen letzten Monate andauernd vergewaltigt hat, zu schlafen, ist die schlimmste Tat, die du begehen konntest!" *Bitte, Daisuke, hör mir zu!* flehte Dark. "Nein, vergiss es! Ich werde dir nie wieder zuhören! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du unsere Freundschaft auf diese Weise, wieso du sie überhaupt zerstören musstest, aber ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Du hast mich maßlos enttäuscht und ich will, dass du mich für immer in Ruhe lässt. Verschwinde aus meinem Körper!" Mit diesen Worten verdrängte Daisuke Dark genauso, wie dieser es letzte Nacht mit dem Rotschopf getan hatte. Dark verfiel in die gleiche Bewusstlosigkeit wie Daisuke und der Kleinere war endlich allein. Allein mit seiner Trauer und Wut, allein mit seinen zutiefst verletzten Gefühlen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
***  
  
So, das war's dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ihr schreibt mir viele Kommis! Ach, und der 6. Teil kommt schneller. Ich sag's ich ganz genau: der kommt am 13.4.04! Versprochen!  
  
Ciaoi, seri *alle durchknuddelt* 


	6. Kapitel 6

Titel: Dann tu mit mir, was immer du willst... Autor: serenitatis Teil:6/6 Fandom: DNAngel Pairing: Daisuke x Satoshi Disclaimer: nix mir, alles gehört...*manga hol*...Yukiru Sugisaki  
und ich mach keinen Profit mit dem Geschriebsel da  
unten.  
  
Hi! So, jetz is der letzte Teil auch on. Hey, ich war richtig schnell... ^__^ Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
"blabla": Gesprochenes //blabla//: Gedachtes *blabla*: Gesprochenes von Daisuki-chan bzw. Darki, wenn der  
jeweils andere aktiv ist  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Das restliche Wochenende verbrachte Daisuke mit dem recht vergeblichen Versuch, sich von seinen Problemen irgendwie abzulenken. Doch die ganze Zeit steckte diese uns„gliche Wut in ihm und versuchte herauszukommen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Daisuke sich nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben oder auf sonstige Dinge konzentrieren konnte. Immer wieder dachte er daran, wie sehr Dark ihn doch verraten hatte und jedes Mal schürten diese Gedanken seinen Zorn noch mehr. Allerdings gab ihm die Wut auch die Kraft, Dark zurückzudrängen, wann immer dieser versuchte, wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was ihn an diesem Wochenende quälte; er fürchtete sich auch vor dem nächsten Schultag, weil er dann Hiwatari wieder sehen musste und, was das schlimme daran war, er durfte sich vor seinen Klassenkameraden nicht anmerken lassen, dass er den anderen Jungen am liebsten umbringen wollte. Als nun besagter Montagmorgen anbrach und Daisuke auf dem Weg zur Schule Saehara traf, hatte der Rotschopf seine Gefühle zumindest so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er Satoshi nicht sofort an die Gurgel sprang. Er schaffte es sogar, den Blauhaarigen gänzlich zu ignorieren; ihm nicht einmal einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen. Das allerdings stürzte Satoshi wiederum in immer größere Verzweiflung. Doch er besann sich darauf, was Dark zu ihm gesagt hatte, und hoffte, dass die Zeit die Dinge ändern würde.  
  
***  
  
In den nächsten Tagen blieb die Situation jedoch gleich. Satoshi wurde von Daisuke nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt und wie durch ein Wunder schien wirklich niemand etwas zu bemerken. In der letzten Nacht hatte es einen halben Meter Neuschnee gegeben und langsam kam auch beim letzten Schüler Weihnachtsstimmung auf. "Was machst du denn eigentlich in den Ferien?", fragte Saehara Daisuke, als sie eine Woche vor Beginn besagter Ferien ein Stück zusammen nach Hause liefen. "Ich werde bestimmt nicht viel machen. Wahrscheinlich kauf ich mir einen kleinen künstlichen Weihnachtsbaum und schau mir im Fernsehen ein paar Filme an, aber sonst wird nicht viel passieren, schätze ich", antwortete Daisuke mit einen traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Saehara verstand sofort. "Tut mir leid, Niwa-kun, das war echt taktlos von mir." Daisuke hob abwehren die Hände und lächelte leicht. "Nein, schon OK, das macht doch nichts. Ich hab mich schon damit abgefunden, zu Weihnachten allein zu sein und mal sehen, vielleicht kauf ich mir ja auch noch ein schönes Geschenk." "Du kannst auch mit uns feiern, wenn du willst", schlug Saehara vor, "Meine Mutter hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." Doch Daisuke lehnte dankend ab. "Da würde ich mir nur wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommen. Aber es ist lieb von dir, dass du mir das anbietest. So, ich muss dann..." "Ja, bis morgen." Sie trennten sich an einer Kreuzung, an der Daisuke links abbiegen musste. Langsam stapfte er weiter durch den Schnee und erinnerte sich an das letzte Weihnachtsfest, als er mit seinen Eltern und seinem Großvater unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gesessen und Geschenke ausgepackt hatte. Sein Vater hatte seiner Mutter ein Buch mit Bildern von ihr in allen Lebenslagen und kleinen Sprüchen darunter geschenkt, worüber sie teilweise so herzlich lachen musste, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Wehmütig lächelnd lief Daisuke durch die Straßen und erinnerte sich an viele Episoden aus dem letzten Jahr. Geburtstage, Sommerurlaub in Osaka...Urlaub... Seine Gedanken wanderten zu einem anderen Urlaub, der noch gar nicht so lange her war, und die Wut kehrte zurück. Wie hatte er sich nur so in Hiwatari täuschen können...? Verbittert verzog Daisuke das Gesicht, als er die Tür zu seinem Appartement aufschloss. Er ignorierte seine Hausaufgaben, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und sah fern. Es war schon sehr spät, als er endlich ins Bett ging, doch schlafen konnte er trotzdem nicht. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, Gedanken, die ihm in der Seele wehtaten. Warum musste er unbedingt seine Familie verlieren? Warum musste Hiwatari ihn so quälen? Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen, und schließlich ließ er ihnen einfach freien Lauf, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, nicht nur wegen seinen Eltern zu weinen. Die Woche zog sich unendlich hin, aber irgendwann kam das lang ersehnte Wochenende doch. Jetzt waren es nur noch drei Schultage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, die dieses Jahr erst recht spät, nämlich am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember, begannen. Daisuke fühlte sich schlechter als je zuvor. Es kostete ihn Unmengen an Kraft, Dark immer wieder zurückzudrängen und langsam befürchtete er, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Und er fürchtete den Moment, in dem Dark wieder in sein Leben zurückkehrte, denn er wusste, dass der Dieb es ihm würde erklären wollen, doch er wollte diese Erklärung nicht hören. Er leugnete nicht, dass er Angst davor hatte, jedoch wusste er nicht, warum. Vielleicht ängstigte ihn der Gedanke, dass es womöglich einen plausiblen Grund gab, und er Hiwatari verzeihen müsste. Denn das war das letzte, was er tun wollte. Bis Sonntagabend hielt er Darks Drängen noch stand, doch schließlich hatte er keine Kraft mehr und der Dieb erschien wieder in seinen Gedanken. Er begann auch sofort zu reden, denn er wollte das Ganze so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen. *Daisuke, ich weiß, dass du immer noch sauer bist, was ja auch verständlich ist, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, mir jetzt zuzuhören.* Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, in der Dark überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte, dann sagte er eindringlich: *Er weiß, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, glaub mir. Und ich weiß es auch. Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen, aber es ist nun mal geschehen. Ich kann nur versuchen, dir Satoshis Gefühlslage zu erklären, und deine auch, denn ich denke, das ist ebenfalls notwendig.* Daisuke schnitt ihm das Wort ab, weil er mit Darks letzter Aussage überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. //Was meinst du damit? ich weiß doch was ich fühle.// *Weißt du auch, was du wirklich für Satoshi empfindest?* //Natürlich! Das ist doch angesichts der vielen Geschehnisse ziemlich einfach, oder?// *Ich denke eher nicht. Aber dazu später. Zu erst solltest du wissen, dass Satoshi dich wirklich liebt. Auch wenn du das vielleicht nicht glaubst, weil er dir sehr viel schreckliches angetan hat.*, fügte Dark schnell hinzu, als Daisuke schon zum Protest ansetzte. *Lass mich bitte erst einmal reden und sag dann, was du davon hältst, ja? Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum er dir wehgetan hat, aber Fakt ist, dass er dich trotzdem sehr liebt. Nimm doch zum Beispiel den Überfall im Eshweel-Museum, als er uns, nachdem er die Wette gewonnen hatte, nicht der Polizei übergeben, sondern mit zu sich genommen hat. Wäre er nicht um dich besorgt gewesen, hätte er mich gnadenlos ausgeliefert.* Dark wartete eine Weile und ließ Daisuke nachdenken. Doch dieser sagte erst einmal gar nichts dazu, sondern fragte immer noch etwas kühl: //Und was behauptest du über meine Gefühle zu wissen, was ich nicht weiß?// *Erinnerst du dich noch an die erste Zeit deiner Verwandlungen?* //Ja, klar.// *Was war da jedes Mal der Auslöser gewesen?* //Es passierte immer, wenn ich Risa begegnet bin.// Langsam begann Daisuke sich zu fragen, was die ganze Fragerei sollte. Dark konnte doch einfach sagen, was er glaubte. Aber bestimmt dachte er sich etwa dabei, ihm seine Gedanken so vorsichtig n„her zu bringen. Dark murmelte nur leise: *Das hab ich mir gedacht. OK, dann...*Er dachte kurz nach. *Weißt du noch, als du dich das eine Mal im Schwimmbad verwandelt hast? Als Wizz sich dann in dich verwandelt hat?* Daisuke musste unwillkürlich grinsen. //Oh ja, das war vielleicht knapp.// *Was ist da genau passiert?* Daisuke wunderte sich zwar immer noch, was das alles sollte, aber er entschloss sich, einfach so gut wie möglich zu antworten und abzuwarten, worauf Dark hinaus wollte. //Also, ich war mit Riku in einer Gruppe. Ich ha sie gerade gefragt, warum Hiwatari nicht mit macht, als dann Risa auf mich gefallen ist und dadurch hab ich mich dann verwandelt.// Dark seufzte. *Du machst es mir echt nicht leicht... Na gut, dann machen wir's anders. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du auch Herzklopfen hattest, als du nur mit Satoshi allein warst? Zum Beispiel an dem Tag nach dem Überfall auf das Eshweel-Museum, also nachdem er dir das erste Mal wehgetan hatte. Du hattest geduscht und dann hat er dich gewärmt, als dir kalt war. Er war richtig zärtlich und du hast es genossen. Da hattest du auch das Gefühl, dich jeden Moment verwandeln zu müssen. Oder als ihr euch so gestritten hattet und wir dann mal wieder ein Bild stehlen wollten. Da ist er doch auch gekommen und sofort hattest du wieder Herzklopfen. Dann sind wir aus dem Fenster gesprungen und du warst verwandelt.* //Moment mal, willst du mir etwa weismachen, dass ich mich wegen Hiwatari verwandelt hab?! Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn! Das kann gar nicht funktionieren. Ich war in Risa verliebt. Dass Hiwatari jedes Mal anwesend war, war doch nur Zufall oder weil er mich von Anfang an verdächtigt hat und deswegen immer in meiner N„he war.// *Ich denke eher, dass es umgekehrt war. Risa war immer nur zufällig da. Kommen wir noch einmal auf die Szene im Schwimmbad zurück. Du hast dich also gefragt, warum er nicht mit gemacht hat. Genau in dem Moment hat er dich direkt angesehen und deshalb, nur deshalb, hattest du Herzklopfen. Durch den Unfall mit Risa hast du aber gedacht, dass sie der Auslöser war. Weil du der Meinung warst, dass du sie liebst. Doch eigentlich war Satoshi der Auslöser.* //Halt, warte! Wenn das stimmt, dann hieße das ja, dass meine Liebeshormone auf ihn reagieren. Das wiederum bedeutet...// *Das bedeutet, dass du eigentlich Satoshi liebst.* Daisuke war von dieser Offenbarung so geschockt, dass er erst einmal gar nichts erwidern konnte. Doch dann begriff er und sagte plötzlich laut, wovon er sich allerdings selbst erschreckte: "Das ist nicht wahr!" *Es war klar, dass du mir nicht glauben willst, aber es ist nun mal so.*, versucht Dark Daisuke zu überzeugen. //Kannst du mir dann mal verraten, warum ich das nicht bemerkt hab? Ich meine, man muss doch mitkriegen, wen man liebt, oder?// fuhr Daisuke Dark aufgebracht an. *Nicht, wenn du es nicht mitkriegen wolltest. Du hast es sofort so weit in dein Unterbewusstsein verdrängt, dass du es selbst nicht mehr bemerkt hast, zumindest nicht bewusst. Du hattest diese Gefühle von Anfang an, du konntest sie nur nicht einordnen, weil es ja doch nicht alle Tage passiert, dass man so etwas für einen anderen Jungen empfindet. Du hast es also verdrängt und gleichzeitig so ausgelegt, dass es dir in den Kram gepasst hat.* //Als Hass// warf Daisuke grübelnd ein. Langsam verstand er, was der Andere ihm sagen wollte, auch wenn er noch immer völlig anderer Meinung war. *Genau, als Hass, weil du dir eingebildet hast, ihn hassen zu müssen, nachdem er dir das angetan hatte. Aber trotzdem hast du ihn die ganze Zeit über geliebt, sonst hättest du das alles niemals mit dir machen lassen und wenn du ganz ehrlich bist, hat dir sogar der Sex gefallen, zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Grad.* Daisuke war entsetzt. Wie konnte er denn jetzt so etwas behaupten? //Kannst du mir dafür vielleicht auch ein Beispiel nennen?// fragte er sarkastisch. *Ja. Es hat dir gefallen, wie sanft er zu deinem Geburtstag war und als ihr in der Berghütte wart, war es doch auch schön, oder etwa nicht?* //Doch// murmelte Daisuke grummelnd. *Na also.* //Aber...// Dark schnitt dem Rotschopf schnell das Wort ab. *Ich habe eine Idee. Du kannst es ganz leicht testen.* Jetzt war Daisuke vollkommen verwirrt. //Testen? Wie denn das?// *Du gehst einfach morgen in der Schule zu Risa und redest mit ihr und dann gehst du zu Satoshi und redest mit ihm...es reicht auch wenn du ihm nur gegenüberstehst und 'Hallo' sagst. Vielleicht redest du vorsichtshalber auch noch mit Riku. Dann wirst du ja sehen, bei wem du Herzklopfen bekommst. Aber sei ehrlich zu dir selbst* //Na gut, ich kann's ja mal versuchen. Gute Nacht.// *Schlaf gut.* Mit diesen Worten war ihre Unterhaltung beendet und Daisuke glitt sogar recht schnell ins Land der Träume hinüber, obwohl er gerade diese unglaublichen Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte. Hatte Dark recht? Daisuke dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Den Dieb zu verdrängen hatte ihn sogar noch mehr Kraft gekostet, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Daisuke gerade vor seinem Spint, als er Riku und Risa aus dem Augenwinkel auf sich zu kommen sah. *Na, das passt ja perfekt.* Da Dark ihn nun schon so weit gedrängt hatte, konnte Daisuke jetzt natürlich auch nicht einfach den Kürzeren ziehen. Also drehte er sich ein wenig um, so dass sie direkt auf ihn zu liefen. Beide lächelten freundlich, als sie ihn sahen. "Guten Morgen, Niwa-kun!", sagte Risa und Riku tat es ihr gleich. "Morgen. Na, hattet ihr ein schönes Wochenende?", fragte der Rotschopf lächelnd, aber auch ungewollt ein bisschen distanziert. "Ja, wir waren einkaufen, für Weihnachten", erzählte Risa mit Strahlen in den Augen. Anscheinend würde sie etwas ganz wundervolles bekommen. Daisuke hörte ihr aber gar nicht richtig zu. Ihn quälten andere Gedanken. Plötzlich begann sein Herz höllisch weh zu tun. //Weder bei Riku noch bei Risa bekomme ich Herzklopfen!// dachte er verzweifelt. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust wurden unerträglich und es kam auch noch Übelkeit dazu. Daisuke konnte nicht mehr aufrecht stehen bleiben. Er sank in sich zusammen, während er sich verzweifelt den Bauch hielt. Kurz bevor er ohnmächtig auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, spürte er noch zwei kräftige Arme, die ihn aufhielten und hochhoben und er fühlte sich geborgen.  
  
***  
  
Satoshi stand mit Daisuke in den Armen auf und schüttelte den Kopf über all die anderen Schüler um ihn herum, die nicht im Geringsten reagiert hatten, als Daisuke drohte, mit dem Kopf auf den Fliesen aufzuschlagen. "Ich bring ihn ins Krankenzimmer", sagte er zu Riku und Risa. Von den umstehenden Mädchen kamen nur ein paar Kommentare, wie stark Hiwatari doch wäre und was sie für ein süßes Paar waren. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Satoshi wahrscheinlich angefangen verträumt zu lächeln, wenn er das gehört hätte, doch jetzt versetzten die Sätze ihm nur einen Stich mitten in sein Herz. Denn Daisuke und er würden wohl nie ein Paar werden, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Ob Dark wohl schon mit ihm geredet hatte? Er legte Daisuke vorsichtig auf einem der Betten ab. In diesem Moment klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde, doch da keine Krankenschwester zu sehen war, hatte Satoshi einen guten Vorwand um noch eine Weile bei seinem Geliebten zu bleiben. Er holte sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich hin und betrachtete Daisuke eine Zeit lang. Ohne es selbst sofort zu bemerken, begann er leicht dessen rotes, samtig weiches Haar zu streicheln und über die nächsten Minuten zu grübeln. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er Satoshi neben sich fände, wenn er aufwachte? Würde er ihn anbrüllen, was für ein Arschloch er doch war? Er wusste es nicht, aber er konnte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn genau in diesem Moment schlug der Rotschopf langsam die Augen auf und sah Satoshi direkt in die Augen. Dieser hielt ohne es zu merken die Luft an und wartete, während Daisuke ihn anstarrte, erst verwirrt und dann zunehmend geschockt. Plötzlich sprang er aus dem Bett rannte zur Tür und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. "Er hasst mich", flüsterte Satoshi traurig in den leeren Raum hinein. Langsam bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke rannte so schnell er konnte. Er sah nicht, wohin seine Füße ihn trugen, aber es war auch ihm egal. Er wollte nur weit weg von allen Menschen. Weit weg von IHM. Schließlich fand er sich in einem verlassenen Park wieder. Er ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen und holte erst einmal tief Luft. *Daisuke...* //Fang jetzt nicht an, mich voll zu quatschen, OK?// erwiderte der Angesprochene schroff. Dark hielt den Mund und ließ den Rothaarigen nachdenken. //Was denkst du, kann ich die letzten zwei Tage schwänzen?// fragte er den Dieb nach einer sehr langen Zeit des Grübelns. *Klar, warum nicht? Vor Weihnachten macht ihr doch eh nichts wichtiges mehr. Da kannst du dich schon mal krank melden.* //Gut. Ich will ihm erst mal nicht mehr begegnen. Ich meine, das hat mich echt umgehauen.// *Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes* fügte Dark spitzbübisch hinzu. //Lass deine dummen Kommentare, ja?// Es herrschte wieder eine Weile Schweigen. //Ich habe wirklich nicht das geringste gespürt bei Riku oder Risa, kein Herzklopfen, kein Kribbeln im Bauch, nichts. Aber bei ihm...Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie heftig das Gefühl bei ihm war. Mein Herz hat so laut geklopft, dass ich dachte, die ganze Schule hört es und das Kribbeln war nicht auszuhalten.// *Doch, ich weiß, wie stark es war, ich war immerhin in deinem Körper; ich hab es gefühlt.* Daisuke ging darauf nicht weiter ein. //Sind das die Reaktionen, die du erwartet hattest?// *Ähm...nun ja...um mal vollkommen ehrlich zu sein hatte ich es nicht so heftig erwartet.* //Und was heißt das dann?// *Na, dass du ihn noch mehr liebst, als ich dachte, was sonst, du Dummerchen. Das kannst du dir doch wohl allein denken.* //Wie kann es eigentlich sein, dass am Anfang nur die Gefühle da waren, ohne dass es zu einer Verwandlung kam und nach dem Streit hab ich mich dann richtig verwandelt?// *Na, ganz einfach, am Anfang waren die Gefühle noch nicht ganz so stark und im Laufe der Zeit hast du dich immer mehr in ihn verliebt.* Daisuke ließ erschöpft die Schultern hängen. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein...", murmelte er verzweifelt vor sich hin. Er stand auf und ging erst einmal nach Hause. Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er größtenteils mit Grübeln, bis Dark ihm schließlich am Mittwoch, also dem letzten Schultag, riet, sich doch ein hübsches Geschenk kaufen zu gehen, um sich abzulenken. Das tat er dann auch. Er ging in die nahe gelegene Einkaufspassage, schaute sich in einigen Geschäften mehr oder weniger genau um, bis er irgendwann das richtige gefunden hatte. Danach holte er sich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen bei McDonalds und war gerade auf dem Rückweg, als er vor dem Schaufenster eines Schnickschnack- Ladens stehen blieb und in Gedanken Dark ansprach. //Dark?// *Ja?* //Mir fällt gerade etwas ein. Nachdem ich das erste Mal von Hiwatari zurückgekommen bin, da hast du doch gesagt, du hättest irgendeinen Verdacht.// *Ja, hab ich gesagt.* //Hast du damals schon gedacht, dass ich ihn auch lieben könnte? War das deine Vermutung?// *Stimmt genau. Aber hätte ich dir das an diesem Abend gesagt, wärst du bestimmt noch verzweifelter geworden.* //Ja, wahrscheinlich... Du hattest recht.// *Ähm...womit jetzt?* fragt Dark verwirrt. Er hasste Daisukes Gedankensprünge. //Ich liebe ihn.// Kurze Zeit schwieg er und starrte nur weiter auf das Schaufenster. Einige der vorbeigehenden Leute schüttelten schon mit dem Kopf über ihn, aber er bemerkte es gar nicht. //Puh. Jetzt ist es raus.// dachte Daisuke dann mehr zu sich selbst als zu Dark. Doch dieser hörte es ja unweigerlich mit. *Ja. Endlich hast du deine Gefühle für ihn akzeptiert.* //Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, dass du mich letztes Mal aufgehalten hast, als ich auf Hiwatari losgehen wollte.// Er löste sich ganz unerwartet von dem Anblick des Schaufensters, in das er immer noch gestarrt hatte und verschwand in dem Laden.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke landete geräuschlos auf dem Balkon, schob leise die Tür auf und glitt in den Raum. Katzenhaft lief er durch die Wohnstube in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Eine Weile blieb er vor dem Bett stehen und betrachtete Satoshi, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. //Er ist schön...// Sein Haar glänzte silbern im hereinscheinenden Mondlicht und weckte in Daisuke den unbändigen Wunsch, darüber zu streichen und seine Hände darin zu vergraben. "Willst du heut nun noch was sagen, oder nicht?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und Satoshi drehte sich zu Daisuke um. Dieser wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. "Du...du bist wach?" Der Blauhaarige setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. "Wie man sieht", erwiderte er nur. Er erhob sich und stand direkt vor Daisuke, höchstens zwei Zentimeter entfernt. Jetzt sah dieser auch den traurigen Blick und die tiefen Augenringe, die ihm sagten, dass Satoshi kaum geschlafen hatte in den letzten Tagen. Kurz blieb Satoshi so stehen und sah auf Daisuke herab. Dann ging er an ihm vorbei auf den Balkon, denn das Appartement wurde ihm auf einmal viel zu eng. Daisuke folgte ihm, blieb aber ein Stück hinter ihm stehen. Als Satoshi sich eine ganze Weile nicht regte, bewegte sich der Rothaarige langsam weiter in Richtung der Brüstung, bis er schließlich neben dem größeren Jungen stand. Sie standen lange so da und beobachteten die Sterne in dieser klaren, eiskalten Nacht und sagten nichts. Irgendwann ergriff Satoshi doch das Wort. "Warum bist du wieder hier?" Er drehte sich zu Daisuke um und sah ihn an. Daisuke erwiderte nichts; er schaute Satoshi nur liebevoll an. Dieser verstand sofort, begann mit einem Mal zu strahlen, zog Daisuke überschwänglich in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn so lange, bis ihnen die Kälte nichts mehr ausmachte. Dann lösten sich die beiden wieder von einander. Daisuke nahm Satoshis Hand und zog ihn wieder in das Appartement hinein. Als sie vor dem Bett standen, knöpfte er langsam das Hemd von Satoshis Schlafanzug auf, wobei er jedes neu freigelegte Stück Haut küsste. Satoshi schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl absoluten Glücks hin. Überall dort, wo Daisukes Mund ihn berührte, schien seine Haut zu brennen, aber es war ein süßer Schmerz. Irgendwann glitt das Hemd von seinen Schultern und Daisuke widmete sich der Hose. Als sie sich dieser und der Shorts entledigt hatten, begann Satoshi dasselbe Spiel bei Daisuke. Schließlich legten sie sich splitternackt auf das Bett, Daisuke über Satoshi. Sie sahen sich eine Weile nur stumm an, dann senkte Daisuke seine Lippen auf Satoshis und erkundete mit seiner Zunge dessen Mund. Nach einem kleinen Kampf gewann Satoshi dann allerdings die Oberhand. Genüsslich ließ er nun seinerseits seine Zunge in Daisukes Mund eindringen. Wie lange war ihr letzter Kuss her? Eine Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien. Sie trennten sich schließlich wieder voneinander und Daisuke, der erstaunlich mutig geworden war, fuhr mit seiner Zunge sanft über Satoshis Brust, umkreiste die Brustwarzen und biss kurz hinein, sodass Satoshi ein leises, sehr erregtes Stöhnen entwich. Er wand sich unter dem Körper des Rothaarigen und schaffte es sich über ihn zu rollen. Er hielt kurz inne und sah seinen Geliebten an. Beide waren schon sehr außer Atem und die Erregung war deutlich zu spüren. Satoshi liebkoste nun ebenfalls Daisukes Brust, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht weiter als bis zu seinem Bauchnabel vordringen. Er wiederholte das Spiel von vorhin, so dass er jetzt wieder oben lag. Satoshi ergab sich in sein Schicksal, aber nicht ohne den Rotschopf zur Strafe so heftig zu küssen, dass dessen Lippe zu bluten begann. Daisuke störte es nicht weiter; er leckte es einfach ab. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass er es auf so erotisch Weise tat, dass Satoshi fast auf der Stelle gekommen wäre. Wieder wanderte Daisukes Zunge über Satoshis Brust und diesmal hielt dieser ihn auch nicht auf. Daisuke stoppte auch nicht, als er schließlich zwischen Satoshis Beinen angelangt war. Er strich quälend langsam über dessen Penis bis zur Spitze, die er dann in den Mund nahm und kurz und kräftig daran sog. Das allein reichte, um Satoshi mit einem erstickten Schrei kommen zu lassen. Daisuke krabbelte wieder nach oben, bis er auf gleicher Höhe mit Satoshi war, und ließ ihn sich selbst kosten. Während er den Blauhaarigen küsste, wanderte seine Hand zu Satoshis Hinterteil, ohne dass dieser es bemerkte; er war viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Er bekam es erst mit, als Daisuke einen Finger ganz langsam in ihn hinein schob. Sofort war er wieder hart und dachte auch nicht daran, den Anderen aufzuhalten. Warum sollte Daisuke nicht auch mal oben sein? Doch als der Finger einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm berührte, konnte er gar nicht mehr denken. Er schwebte auf einer Wolke ganz weit weg von jeglichen Problemen. Das einzige, was er noch hörte, war Daisukes Keuchen und das einzige, was er noch fühlte, war dessen Finger in seinem Innersten, dessen Mund, der eine Brustwarze liebkoste und dessen Penis, der leicht und auf zu Tode folternde Weise immer wieder an dem seinen auf und abfuhr. Für Daisuke war es genauso eine Tortur, doch er wollte dieses Mal zu einem ganz besonderen Moment machen, an dem alles stimmte, und deshalb musste er sich beherrschen. Er ließ einen zweiten Finger in Satoshi eindringen und umkreiste mit der Zunge die andere Brustwarze. Dabei lauschte er den kleinen, süßen Geräuschen, die der Andere unbewusst von sich gab und die ihn noch mehr erregten. Auf einmal legte Satoshi seine Hand an Daisukes Kinn, zog dessen Kopf zu sich hoch und flüsterte eindringlich: "Nimm mich." Daisuke ließ sich auch nicht weiter betteln. Er zog seine Finger aus Satoshi heraus und ersetzte sie mit seinem Penis. Langsam drang er in den Blauhaarigen ein, während dieser seine Finger in Daisuke Schultern krallte und leise aufstöhnte. Daisuke wartete eine Weile, obwohl er noch nicht ganz eingedrungen war und zog sich wieder zurück. Dann stieß er aufs Neue in den Anderen hinein, diesmal so weit es ging, und berührte damit wieder den einen bestimmten Punkt, der Satoshi erneut genüsslich aufstöhnen ließ. Langsam bewegte er sich in dem Anderen und küsste ihn dabei zärtlich. Mit der Zeit wurden die Bewegungen jedoch immer schneller und die Küsse immer wilder. "Ich liebe dich, Satoshi", hauchte Daisuke dann auf einmal in dessen Ohr. Dann war es an ihm, erstickt aufzuschreien, als er seinen Samen tief in Satoshi ergoss. Gleichzeitig kam auch dieser noch einmal und verteilte die Flüssigkeit auf seinem Bauch und auf dem Bett. Daisuke zog sich aus Satoshi heraus, ließ sich erschöpft auf ihn fallen und lauschte seinem schnellen Herzschlag, der sich allmählich wieder beruhigte. Satoshi legte seine Arme ganz fest um seinen Geliebten. Eine Weile bleiben sie still so liegen, doch dann lösten sie sich doch voneinander. Daisuke legte sich neben Satoshi und wischte mit der Bettdecke das Sperma von dessen Bauch. Dann kuschelte dieser sich ganz fest an seinen Liebsten und Daisuke zog die Decke über sie beide. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Schweigens sagte Satoshi leise: "Danke."  
  
Und Daisuke wusste, dass er nicht nur vom Sex redete.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke glitt langsam aus dem Land der Träume wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sofort dachte er an diese wundervolle Nacht, die er niemals vergessen würde. Ob Satoshi wohl noch schlief? Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen, denn die Sonne schien genau auf sein Gesicht. Er drehte den Kopf ein Stück, doch von dem anderen Jungen war nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen fiel Daisuke Blick auf eine Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.  
  
//Schon nach zehn?// Gemächlich stand er auf, schlang sich die Bettdecke um die Schultern und tapste barfuss ins Wohnzimmer. *Morgen, Daisuke.* ertönte plötzlich Darks schlaftrunkene Stimme in seinem Innern und er erwiderte den Gruß genauso verschlafen. Er fand Satoshi schließlich auf dem Balkon mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand den Ausblick genießend.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Liebling. Hast du noch ne Tasse Kaffee für mich?", fragte er fröhlich. Satoshi drehte sich erschrocken um. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig zurück. Daisuke wusste natürlich, was der blauhaarige Junge meinte, aber er stellte sich dumm. "Ob du noch ne Tasse Kaffee hast?" "Nein, das davor." Daisuke kam zärtlich lächelnd auf Satoshi zu, legte die Arme um dessen Taille und fragte: "Hast du etwa was dagegen, wenn ich dich 'Liebling' nenne?" Satoshi musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Nein, natürlich nicht." "Gut, krieg ich nun noch ne Tasse Kaffee?" "Klar doch, aber nur, wenn du dir was wärmeres als die Bettdecke zum Anziehen suchst." Missbilligend blickte er an Daisuke hinab und schubste ihn dann sanft wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dieser holte sich brav seine Sachen von nebenan und gesellte sich dann zu Satoshi auf die Couch, wo dieser das Frühstück aufgebaut hatte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagten sie fast gleichzeitig und stießen dann kichernd mit ihren Kaffeetassen an. "Da fällt mir ein...", sagte Daisuke nach dem Frühstück plötzlich. Er stand auf und lief zur Garderobe, wo seine Jacke hing. "Was denn?", rief Satoshi ihm nach, doch statt einer Antwort kam der Kleinere zurück und hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen vor die Nase. "Für dich." Satoshi nahm es lächelnd an sich, legte es auf den Tisch und holte nun seinerseits ein Geschenk für Daisuke. Beide packten sie nun ihre Geschenke aus. Satoshi bekam von Daisuke einen kleinen grinsenden Plüschmond mit Schlafmütze, an dem eine Maus hoch krabbelte und Daisuke eine dünne silberne Kette, an den das Kanji-Zeichen für Liebe hing. Er stürzte sich so überschwänglich auf Satoshi, dass dieser fast vom Sofa fiel. Daisuke lag jetzt an Satoshi gekuschelt, der es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. "Ich danke dir", sagte er glücklich. "Ich dir auch", erwiderte der Blauhaarige. Doch dann fiel Daisuke etwas auf. "Du, sag mal, warum hattest du eigentlich ein Geschenk für mich? Ich meine, du wusstest doch nicht, dass ich zu dir kommen würde, oder?" "Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte das schon vor ewigen Zeiten gekauft, als noch nicht daran zu denken war, dass das alles mal so kommt." Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens ergriff Daisuke wieder das Wort. "Sato-chan?" Der Angesprochene lächelte verträumt bei dieser Anrede. "Ja, Kleiner?" "Warum warst du wieder so grausam zu mir letztes Mal? Na ja, oder wolltest es sein, wenn Dark nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre." "Ich weiß nicht, ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Angst gemacht habe. Wahrscheinlich hab ich so etwas wie eine 'dunkle' Seite in mir, die es auch mal ein bisschen härter braucht, wenn du verstehst... Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es in Zukunft wirklich nicht mehr vorkommt, es sei denn, du willst es auch..." Bei seinen letzten Worten lächelte Satoshi seinen geliebten geheimnisvoll und verführerisch an. Daisuke wurde leicht rot und grinste. "Woher weiß ich, dass du dein Versprechen nicht brichst?" "Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Satoshi schulterzuckend, "Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen." Und er tat es.  
  
Ende  
  
So, jetzt ist es geschafft! Und ich hab's wirklich hingekriegt genau ein Jahr, nachdem ich den ersten Teil veröffentlicht hab, den letzten Teil zu veröffentlichen. Ich danke meinen treuen Lesern, die mir immer so liebe Kommis geschriebselt haben und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Mal sehen, vielleicht liest man sich ja mal wieder. Ciaoi, seri *alle noch mal durchknuddel* 


End file.
